The Exchange Student
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: In order to achieve internation magical cooperation, Dumbledore not only decides to host the Tri Wizard Tournament, but also invites an exchange student to spend the year at Hogwarts.
1. Accepted

I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!" I shouted, jumping up and down on my bed.

"You have?" Tiff asked, trying to snatch the letter out of my hands.

"'Dear Miss Lamel, after reviewing your academic levels we have decided to accept you as our exchange student. For the next school year, you will here by be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Enclosed is a list of books you will be needing, as well as some recommended stores in which to purchase your books. Term starts September one. We look forward to seeing you,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress' I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT!"

"Omg I know!" Tiff grabbed my hands and we were jumping around in a circle on my bed.

"Tiff," I said still jumping, "don't ever say 'omg' again. It makes you sound way to preppy." We both stopped jumping and looked at each other. Then we started laughing so hard, we fell off the bed.

"What is going on in here!" my mother demanded, swinging open the door.

"Mother I've been accepted to the exchange program! I can go to Hogwarts next year!" I extended my hand with the letter to her. She grabbed the letter and read over it. She eyed me with her cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Just because you've been accepted doesn't mean you get to go," she said. She folded the letter and placed it in her coat pocket.

"Mother!" I yelled, standing up, "you said that if I got all O's and went out with that nasty Robert guy you'd let me go."

"I'm going out to lunch with your father. We will discuss it then." Mother turned and left my room.

"She can be so impossible sometimes!" I yelled once I shut my door.

"Your dad's really fair. He'll let you go for sure," Tiff said. I didn't say anything. "C'mon," she said and grabbed my hand, "lets go to the movies or something."

After the movies, Tiff went home. I went home as well and decided to sulk. Dad knows how much I want to go to Hogwarts. The only reason Mother wants to keep me here is so she can monitor who I date. I really hope Dad stands up to her and lets me go.

"Willow, we're home!" I heard Dad call. I ran down the stairs to the front door to meet them.

"Can I go?" I asked as soon as I reached them.

"Do you promise to come home for winter holiday?" Dad asked.

"Yes." No.

"Then you can go," he said. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, daddy!" I ran upstairs to call Tiff.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. All my friends were so excited to hear that I got accept to go to Hogwarts for a year. On the day that I was leaving, my parents and Tiff were there to see me off. "Promise to write?" Tiff asked.

"All the time," I said and hugged my best friend good-bye. I then turned to my parents, "Good-bye Dad, Mother."

"Good-bye princess. Have fun," said Dad and he hugged me.

"Behave yourself," was all Mother said. I nodded my head.

I grabbed my suitcase and stepped into the fire place. Tiff handed me the pot of floo powder. I took a handful. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts," I said and threw the powder down. It felt like someone had inserted a fish hook in my naval and was pulling. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, but I was too busy thinking about Hogwarts that I didn't mind. Would I make any friends? Would I be able to understand the classes? Would the teachers like me? Would it be anything like The Academy? Would there be any cute boys? All these questions and a million more raced through my head.

After thirty minutes of traveling, I finally made it to Dumbledore's office. "Hello," said a man. He looked pretty old and had a long, white beard. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. You must be Miss Lamel."

"Willow. Willow Lamel." I said as I stepped out of the fire place. I looked back to grab my suitcase but it wasn't there. "My suitcase?"

"Has already been taken care of. It will be delivered to your dorm once you are sorted," Dumbledore said.

"Sorted? What do you mean sorted?"

"In just a few minutes we will enter the Great Hall. When we are in there, I will welcome our guess from the other schools, then I will introduce you. You will step forward and walk over to Professor Mcgonagall-don't worry you'll know which one she is- then she'll place the Sorting Hat on you. The Sorting Hat will tell you what house you will be living with. Once you know your house, you can join them at their table."

"How will I know what table is my house?"

"I would guess that table that is cheering loudest." Dumbledore winked at me before leaving his office with me right behind him. As we walked down the corridor to the Great Hall I was amazed. The school was so pretty! Not pretty as in girly, but pretty as in ancient. Like when you pass old Victorian homes.

When we got to the Great Hall it was empty save for some teachers, who were seated at the head table. "This is Willow Lamel. She is the exchange student." Dumbledore said, then proceeded to introduce all the teachers to me. He then escorted me to a room just off of the Great Hall. "Wait here until I introduce you to the school. How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen," I said.

"You know that the Triwizard Tournament is taking place here?"

"No sir," I said. A Tournament? That sounds fun.

"Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournment. Now you can't enter because you're not of age, but if you were, you would not have been able to enter because you are an exchange student and therefore the only one from your school."

"What exactly is the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked.

"All of that will be explained soon, don't worry." Then he left. I could hear more noise coming from the Great Hall. Then all the noise stopped as Dumbledore began talking. I could barely hear him so I moved closer to the doorway. I glanced out at the Great Hall. It was so big! I mean I noticed that it was big when I first got there, but it still looks big, even with all the students filed in.

Professor McGonagall had the Sorting Hat and was sorting all the firsters...or whatever they were called here. After they were sorted, Dumbledore welcomed the guess from the other schools who's names I did not catch. Once they were seated he began to speak once more. "I would also like to welcome another student. She is an exchange student from The Academy of Magic and Spell Casting in America and will be staying with us for the year. I would like you all to welcome miss Willow Lamel." Upon hearing my name, I walked out. All the students, as well as teachers, were clapping. I looked around and, trying hard not to trip, walked over to McGonagall. I sat down and she placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Interesting," it said. My heart jumped when I heard it speak. You would think that being around magic for so long, one would not be surprised to hear a hat talk. "Very intelligent. But also a strong and loyal friend. I think I know, GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall lifted the hat off me. I easily spotted the Gryffindor table (it was the one cheering the loudest). Mcgonagall gave me a smile before I walked over to the table.

I was a little scared at first, considering I don't know anyone. I found an opening next to this redhead boy. There was a huge gap on my other side. I was going to slide down so I was in the middle of the gap but then decided that that would be very stupid and make me look like a loser. I smiled and said a polite hello to the boy.

"Hello and welcome to Gryffindor!" he said, "my name is Fred-"

"-And my name is George," came a voice from on the other side of the boy...Fred. I looked over and saw another redhead boy. Identical twins I figured.

"Willow," I said with a new smile on my face. They may be identical twins, but I don't think I'll have trouble telling them apart. Fred's cuter. I think I'm really going to like it here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Well there you have it :) Please review. I refuse to update until I have at least 10 reviews, or a week passes, which ever happens first. I already have the first couple of chapter writen so I'll be updating by 10 reviews. I'll do this until I have no more pre written chapters, then I'll be updating weekly...or every two weeks, depending on how busy I am (AP classes. Enough said). Once again, REVIEW!


	2. The Academy

Here is the next chapter! Yay! Oh and I would like to thank x-SashaRose-x for adding this story to her story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

Dumbledore then began talking again about the Triwizard Tournament. He brought out some man named Barty Crouch. Mr. Crouch was explaining all the rules and what not. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about my friends back home and what they were doing...or would be doing. Class back home doesn't start till tomorrow.

Tiff would probably meet up with James and Erika on the train. I can see them walking into The Academy talking about their summer vacations. Tiff would no doubt be telling the siblings all about what we did over the summer. We had so many camp outs and sleepovers and went to so many parties that she could take the whole year to tell the stories. But, knowing Tiff, she would just tell the good ones. She would tell them how the two of us camped out with her little cousins and when we were trying to sleep, he uncle attacked the tent and scared the crap out of us. She would tell them that at Veronica's sleepover birthday party, we had the most epic pillow fight of all time. She would tell them that every Friday night we went to the local teen club and partied till we almost passed out.

James and Erika would tell Tiff all about their summer trip to Rome. Erika would go on and on about all the amazing shops and all the amazing dresses she tried on, not that she would buy any of them. James would confess he spent most of his life savings on mocha's and expresso's in the local coffee shop. In both of their stories there would be a guy who had eyes that revealed his soul and a smile that would make any girl (or in James's case guy) go crazy. Tiff would then roll her eyes and ask when they woke up from this dream. The siblings would then try to convince her that it really happened, but Tiff wouldn't believe them.

The three of them would then enter the Aud and take a seat as Professor Corbett droned on and on in his monotone voice about The Academy and what is expected of its students. No one would be listening of course, except maybe the firsters. Still, most of them are probably so excited to be there that they couldn't focus on one thing to save their lives.

Afterwards, the students would be released to the Cafeteria for dinner. All fourteen of the round tables would be filled with students, and all the students would complain that the food sucks and is probably made from plastic. Of course they will complain about the food while they ate it, any other way just wouldn't be natural. Tiff would poke her piece of chicken with her fork. She would say that this chicken is probably over a hundred years old. Then she would pick it up and eat it. James would say that the pudding is some animal's poo, while shoveling spoonfuls in his mouth. Erika would hesitantly take a bite of her corn, say it tastes like rubber, and then take several more bites.

Once dinner was over they would make their way to the lounges: Tiff and James to the sixthers lounge, and Erika to the seventhers. They would each change into their sleepwear and lay down in bed. It would take them a while to fall asleep because of the excitement of being back at school. After about an hour of lying there, thinking about the year to come, would they finally fall asleep.

Ah yes, that is exactly what would be happening at The Academy tomorrow. It's almost like tradition. The only thing different this year is that fact that I'm not there. It hasn't even been a full day and I already miss them so much.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sweet smell of food. I looked down and saw that food had magically appeared on my plate. And it looked edible! I was so amazed! Even though I'm so far away from my friends, I know that I am for sure going to like it here at Hogwarts.

* * *

Well there you have it! I know it's short, but I wanted to put it in as kind of a comparison of Hogwarts to The Academy. Next chapter will be up next week :) Please review!


	3. Obese America

And here is the next chapter! I would like to thank cocogirl198, KateOnasi, and .gal for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

I know I forget to do this for the other chapters, but I do not own anything aside from Willow and a few other things.

* * *

All during dinner Fred and George asked me all kinds of questions. Some other students asked questions, but it was mostly the twins. They asked me what it was like in America, if I lived in the muggle world, what the school was like, ect ect ect. I laughed at some of their reactions. They seemed so amazed at the simplest things like cell phones and Ipods and computers.

After dinner they showed me to the common room (or lounge as I called it). At first I was confused when they said 'common room'...until they explained what it was. My eyes lit up, "Oh you mean the lounge. Oh ok, I know what you're talking about now!" They laughed.

When we got to the lounge...common room we chatted a little more. Fred and George introduced their brother Ron, his two friends Hermione and Harry, and their friend Lee Jordon to me. Ron didn't seem to care too much about meeting me. Hermione was excited. Harry was surprised that I didn't freak out when I found out that he was THE Harry Potter. I told him that most of the people in America know about him and what he's done, but since he's here in England and not in America; he isn't THAT big of a deal. I was very happy to meet him though. Lee Jordon smiled and shook my hand. The twins also introduced me to their little sister Ginny, who was very happy to meet me.

"I've had a long day so I think I'm going to get ready for bed," I said.

"I'll show you your room," Hermione said, showing me up to my dorm. Once I was up there, I thanked her. I removed my new school robes, took a shower, but my pajamas on, and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning to the warm sun hitting my face. I hopped out of bed and quickly put my school uniform on. Then I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I brushed my long brown hair, and put it up in a high ponytail. I put on a little bit of brown eye shadow on to accent my hazel eyes. I was thinking about putting on some pink lip gloss to make my average size lips look slightly plumper, but decided I would save that for a more special moment. Although what could be more special than my first full day Hogwarts!?

Once I looked decent I skipped down the stairs to the common room (yes I got it right this time!). When I got down there, I found it to be empty save for a few firsters, I mean first years. I shrugged and made my way to the Great Hall. I got lost along the way but a nice Ravenclaw told me how to get there. I finally reached the Great Hall and spotted Fred and George. "Hey guys," I said, taking a seat next to Fred.

"'Morning Willow," said Fred, grabbing some bacon and putting it on his plate.

"'Morning Willow," repeated George, stealing a piece of his brother's bacon.

"Oi that was mine!" shouted Fred.

"Well now it's mine," said George with a smug look on his face.

"Lighten up Fred, it's just bacon," I said, taking a piece for myself, off his plate of course.

"Not you too!" I smiled and bit into the crispy bacon. I'm still slightly amazed that the food here is edible. "Wait, how did you know I was Fred? We just met last night. Usually it takes people weeks to learn the difference."

"You have the same bone structure," I began, "but your eyes are slightly different sizes, and the freckles across the bridge of your nose make completely different patterns," I said matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell that?" George asked from the other side of his brother.

"Easy, enhanced eye sight," I said, pointing to my eyes. They both gave me weird looks so I further explained, "My mother and dad are both muggles, but my uncle, dad's brother, is a wizard. When I was nine I was over at his house one day while he was making a potion. To make a long story short the potion exploded, I was blind for three weeks, when I got my eye sight back it was enhanced."

"What kind of potion was he making?" Fred asked.

"Living Death I think but I'm not sure. It was a long time ago," I said, grabbing another piece of bacon, from the platter this time.

"Wow. That stuff can be dangerous," Fred said.

"Yeah, you're lucky nothing really bad happened," said George.

"Oh I know. After that he never made potions around me again. But, honestly, I'm kinda glad it did happen. I can see things so clearly. It's amazing. Tiff, my best friend, said I would make an awesome Seeker 'cause I would be able to spot the snitch easily, but I never gave it much thought. Quidditch isn't really my thing."

"Not good at flying?" Fred asked. I could tell by the look on his and George's face that they would make fun of me if I wasn't.

"Do we have class today?" I asked. I figured that since it was a Saturday we wouldn't, but you never know how things work here.

"No silly, it's Saturday," George said.

"Then why don't you judge for yourselves. Where can we go so I can show you?" I said.

"We can go to the Quidditch field after breakfast. Do you have a broom?" Fred asked.

"No."

"You can use mine," he said.

Breakfast continued. Fred and George introduced me to three other Gryffindors: Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. I smiled and said hello. Angelina seemed nice, Alicia seemed like a snob, and Katie seemed like a real sweetheart. Finally breakfast was over and the twins took me to the Quidditch field (after they got their brooms.) Fred gave me his broom and I mounted it. I reached behind me and took out the hair tie that held my pony tail. I gave it to George. "Shoot this into the air and I'll grab it."

"How do I do that?" he asked, looking at the hair tie like it was a baby sea monster. Actually I can't help but think he would know how to handle a baby sea monster better than my hair tie.

"Like this," I took the hair tie from him and shot it into the air in a sling shot manner. I waited a few seconds before soaring into the air. It felt great to fly again. I hadn't been on a broom since last school year. The air whipping my wild hair, the autumn breeze filling my lungs is a truely amazing feeling.

I spotted the hair tie a ways off and glided toward it. I grabbed it in midair before heading back to the twins. I saw them standing there, mouths open. "What'cha thinks?" I asked once I had reached them.

"You really can fly," said Fred.

"You would make one hell'v a Seeker," added George.

I pulled my hair back up before adding, "But that's not all I can do." I told Fred to hold his broom while I took off my shoes and socks. They looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed the broom back from Fred. I mounted it once more before hovering and few feet in the air. Once I was a good distance up, I attempted to stand on the broom. It wasn't easy, but I did it. Then, with my arms out for balance, I carefully and slowly walked to the front of the broom. I started to lose my balance and was leaning dangerously over tip of the broom. I could see Fred and George's worried faces below me. I waved at them before throwing myself backwards, doing a back flip, and landing one foot in front of the other on the other side of the broom.

"Willow!" cried Fred.

"Are you mental!" cried George. I smiled to myself. I then bended my knees, jumped up slightly, extended my arms in front of me, leaned forward, pushed the bottom half my body over, grabbed the broom with my hands, followed by pushing my top half over: a front walkover. I walked to the tip of the broom once more. This time I pushed down on my feet, making the broom go toward the ground. Once I was close enough I jumped down and, grabbed the broom with my right hand.

"What was that!" they twins yelled.

"That," I said as I panted, "was five years worth of cheerleading." Fred took the broom from me and I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Man it's been a while since I did any of that.

"What?" they asked.

"Cheer-" pants "leading. Doing flips and cheering on your team during games and what now." I took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how America is really obese? Well because of that, The Academy makes it mandatory that you take a physical activity class, although if you're on one of the Quidditch teams you don't have to. I chose cheerleading because Tiff is on one of our Quidditch teams."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"It means," I began, "that if I'm a cheerleader I can go with Tiff to all the games."

"So then you just decided to start doing flips on your broom?" George asked.

"Well not really. I started doing that just 'cause I thought it would be fun, but it took a lot of work. I've broken so many bones through the years, trying to perfect my flips. But I'm proud to say that I broke only three bones last year," I said with a smile.

"Why'd you take off your shoes and socks?" asked George.

"To better grip the broom. I've tried it both with socks and shoes and without. I found out the hard way that without works better," I said. I sat down on the ground to put them back on.

"A dare devil," said Fred.

"We could use a one of those," said George. I smiled and stood.

"Can we go back inside? I haven't done those tricks since last school year and I could really use a cool drink and a comfy chair," I said with a sweet smile.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed. The cheerleading part of this story was inspired by one of my friends who is trying out for my school's cheer team. I hope you make it Stephy! REVIEW!


	4. Letters

here is the next chapter! I would like to thank Rugglet and carlabellaxox for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tiff,_

_Things are going great here at Hogwarts. They have these houses that are kinda like mini families. There are four of them: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This professor, McGonagall, puts a hat, the Sorting Hat, on your head and it decides which house you'll be in. Guess which one I'm in? Gryffindor! That's the same house as Harry Potter. That's right, I met the Harry Potter. Totally cool right?_

_Anyway, the food here is amazing! I can actually eat it and not feel sick afterwards. My classes are pretty amazing as well. My first class is potions. The professor, Snape, kinda scares me. I don't think he likes me very much, but I get good grades. Next is charms. The professor, Flitwick, is so cute! Not like how you're thinking, cute as in adorable. He's like a goblin or something, but wayyyy nicer. Then I have transfigurations. That has to be one of my favorite classes. McGonagall teaches it. She said I'm one of the best students in the class. After that I have care of magical creatures. The professor, Hagird, is freaking huge! I swear he has to be part giant or something. But the class itself is pretty cool. After that I have history of magic. It has to be the most boring class ever. The professor, Binns, is a ghost! That's the only cool part about the class. Then I have lunch, yum! After lunch is defense against the dark arts. That class is so crazy! The professor, Moody, is insane! I hear he's an ex-auror. Then I have herbology. That class is average. I already know most of the stuff so I just kinda sit there. The professor, Sprot, gets kinda annoyed with me, but since I get top marks she hasn't said anything. Finally I end my day with divinations. You would think that would be my favorite class since it was back home, but actually I find it kinda silly. The professor, Trelawney, is kinda...weird. That's the only word I can use to describe her._

_Now, on to the topic I know you really wanna hear about: boys. There's this one guy, Fred, that is totally a hottie! He has ginger hair and blue eyes and freckles all across his face! So cute! He's in my house and most of my classes! And I know what you're going to ask 'does he have a brother?' well he has 5! There are seven of them all together. No you don't get your pick of them, but he does have a twin, George. The two of them together are a riot! They always leave me in stitches. The moment I get to take pictures I will. _

_That's all for now. Hugs, _

_Willow_

_Dear Willow,_

_Harry Potter huh? That's pretty impressive. Get me an autograph. I'm sure I could make a few bucks with it._

_Classes here are a snooze. First I have greenhouse. Really boring. Then I have potions. Some retard mixed his ingredients wrong and caused an explosion. It was kinda cool 'cept for the fact that I was wearing white and the explosion cause a lot of black smoke and you get the idea. Then its off to wand works. We just learned how to enchant objects and make them whistle. No idea how that'll help us later in life, but it was really fun. Then I have Latin. That class is always a blast. You so should have taken it with me. After Latin I have U.S. magical history. Now that you said that your teacher is a ghost, makes me think that when Professor Lombard dies, he'll continue to teach as a ghost. Great. Then I have transfigurations. It's just kind of there. Nothing too great about it. Then it's off to lunch to die of food poison. If I don't die, I head off to defense. That class is pretty fun. Then I have divinations. As always that class is the bomb! Professor Alula misses you. And last and certainly least is magically theory. We've just been assigned to write a paper on how we think magic will change in the next 100 years and if there will be any new magical advances in, say, potions, healing, ect._

_Ah yes, boys a subject near and dear to my heart. Ooo this Fred guy sounds like a keeper. How far have you gotten with him yet? Kissing? Sex? You can't leave me hanging like this. As your best friend, I demand to know! And this guy has a twin? I like the sound of that. And yes you better take A LOT of pictures!_

_Everyone misses you on the cheer team. You were the best base. No one else is as strong as you so the mounts are really suffering. James and Erika miss you a lot too. Oh James wants to know if any of the brothers are gay and if they are, he calls dibs. Erika has her own man, so she's pretty content for the moment._

_Can't wait to hear from you. Hugs, _

_Tiff_

_Dear Tiff,_

_I'll do my best to get you an autograph. They're having this thing call the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts. Its this competition where wizards from different schools (3 obviously 'cause it's called the TRIwizard Tournament) There are two more schools staying here, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Guess who's here from Durmstang? Viktor Krum! Bet you wish you applied with me now don't you? Anyway, a champion, a person who competes in the Triwizard Tournament, was chosen from each school. Viktor was the champion for Durmstrang. Fred and George tried to make an aging potion because they aren't old enough to enter. It completely back fired on them and they grew these hilarious long white beards! But I digress; Harry Potter was also chosen to be a Hogwarts champion. No one is really sure how this happened because he's underage and a Hogwarts champion had already been chosen. It's really strange and gives me a bad feeling._

_Yes Fred is a keeper but we haven't gone far, at all. In fact we haven't gone anywhere. So far we're just friends. For once I want to take things slow. I'm tired of the whole meet a guy, go one date, have sex, end relationship a month later. I want something longer, something more stable. I really wanna try and make that happen with Fred. He's just so...I don't know, so Fred I guess._

_I miss those chicks too. Cheering was always a blast. I've noticed that since there's not cheer team here and the food is so yummy, I've put on a few pounds. Not good. After dinner every day I go for a run. And whenever I get the chance I hop on a broom and do some flips, although now that the Quidditch field is closed off 'cause of the Tournament, that's become more difficult. I've even managed to sprain both my wrists. Tell James and Erika that I miss them too and that none of the Weasley, that's their last name, boys are gay._

_Miss you much. Hugs, _

_Willow_

_Dear Willow,_

_The Triwizard Tournament sounds like fun. That is kinda weird that Harry was chosen. But he is freakin Harry Potter. I'm sure he'll be fine._

_Yeah yeah yeah I know you wanna take things slow, but I didn't think you would mean this slow! You'll be a hundred by the time you get to first base with the guy! I'm pressing 'fast forward'. Let me know when you get somewhere! Just messin with you. I want to be updated constantly! _

_I told James that there are no gay guys at Hogwarts and he should give up. He threw a brick at me, I mean dinner roll. Oh the joys of being here at The Academy._

_Write back soon. Hugs,_

_Tiff._

_P.S. I want Viktor's autograph too. Make sure he signs it 'to my dearest Tiff', and ends it 'with love'._

* * *

Well there you have it! The next chapter should be up next week. No promises though. My SATs, AP final, and hell week for my school's play is approaching. But I will do my best to update. And one more thing, why is it no one is reviewing? I know people are reading it. I would greatly appreciate some feedback. I mean seriously, is it that hard to take a minute out of you day and simply say "I like it," or "It sucks" or something? C'mon people! I'm desprate now! I'll even take a flame. Anything, please. REVIEW!


	5. Classic Prank

Helloooooo! Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank KateOnasi for my first review! Sadly she was the ONLY one to review. ANYWAY I've been busy prepping for my SAT, which was Saturday, and my AP test to come so I couldn't proof read this as many times as I would have like. Sorry. And I might going to change when the TwT trawing took place. I'm going to have it be the first week of October instead of...whenever it acutally was. I don't know if they ever said it in the movie and its been three years since I read the book. Hope this doesn't bother people too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow and a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I read Tiff's letter. It had been ten days since the champions had been picked. Things were kind of crazy since Harry was chosen. No one was sure how it had happened. A lot of people gave him hell about it, including Ron. I felt bad for the poor guy and was extra nice to him. I even wrote half of his potions essay.

I was walking to class with Fred and George. I spent most of my time with them. They were just so much fun, and of course my crush on Fred added to that. We were walking to Transfigurations; I was inbetween the two. We were laughing, as we usually do. I was still making fun of them for their sad attempt at trying to enter the Tournament. I would call them 'old men' and 'grandpa'; they in turn would hunch over and pretend to walk with a cane while saying how back in their day young children had more respect for their elders.

We were half way there when I heard a crude voice from behind, "Look it's the Weasley's and their slut." I stopped dead in my tracts and turned around to see a boy standing there with white-blonde hair. Malfoy. I never had much of a problem with him, in fact, this was my first run in, but everyone had told me what he was like.

"Excuse me?" I glared daggers at him.

"Just ignore him," Fred murmured in my ear. I small shiver shot down my spine. I didn't listen and proceeded to walk toward him.

"You heard me. I see you around this lot all the time. One can only guess what you three do when you're alone."

I was inches away from him when I said, "Listen here punk. I'm almost seventeen and you're what? Twelve-"

"Fourteen," he interjected.

"Whatever. Point being you shouldn't even know what that word means. Now apologize." I could hear Fred and George mumble in surprise.

"Why would I apologize to a slut like you?" He said with a smirk.

"You little shit," I said through gritted teeth. I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face.

"Miss Lamel." I turned around to see Professor Snape walking this way. It was pretty safe to say that he saw me slap Malfoy. "Ten points from Gryffindor for hitting a fellow student."

"But Professor, he called me," I lowered my voice, "he called me a slut."

"Watch your mouth." He looked over at Malfoy and said, "get to class."

"Yes, Professor," he said and darted away with Snape right behind him.

I watched them leave, anger slowly leaving me. I could sense the twins come and stand behind me. "That was pretty wicked. Standing up to Malfoy and all," said George.

"If Snape hadn'ta come, I think you coulda really done some damage to the git," added Fred. My facial expressed remained the same.

"No one calls me a slut and gets away with it," I said bluntly.

"C'mon, let's get to class or McGonagall will skin us alive," Fred said. I knodded in agreement. We turned and continued our way to class.

The rest of the day continued as usual. I had just arrived in the common room after my run. I trotted upstairs and took a quick shower. After my shower I put on a plain tank top and some pajama pants before going back down to the common room. I had finished my homework during class and lunch, so I was mainly going to hang out with Fred and George. I found them sitting in a corner. I couldn't really tell what they were doing, so I went in for a closer look. I placed an elbow on each of their hands, and placed my head in my hands. "What'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Just stuff," said George. I stood on my tip toes so I could get a clear look over their heads.

"Is that a ink bottle?" I asked. Fred turned to me, causing me to drop my arms to my side.

"Not just any ink bottle. George and I rigged it so that purple smoke will come out of it when Snape takes points away from Gryffindor-"

"-teal smoke for Hufflepuff-"

"-and grey for Ravenclaw."

"That's awesome. I wanna help," I said, walking around and sat down next to Fred.

"Hmm I don't know Willow," said George.

"We are top of the line pranksters," added Fred.

"So? You told me before that I'm a dare devil and you could use one of those," I pointed out. I folded my arms across my chest.

"This may be true-" started Fred.

"-but you need certain qualifications in order to prank with the big boys," finished George.

"Well when I find the 'big boys'," I air quoted big boys, "I'll be sure to give it to them, but until then I wanna help you two," I said and smiled.

"Did you hear what she just said Fred?" asked George.

"Indeed I did George. I believe this means we need to show Willow dear who the real prankster are," Fred said with a smirk. I gulped.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, leaning away from the twins.

"Nothing at the moment," said Fred.

"But when you least expect, we'll strike," said George. They smiled wickedly at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be waiting," I said, returning the smile.

"So what makes you think you have the qualifications-"

"-the skills-"

"-and the experience to prank with us?" Fred and George asked.

"Well," I began, "I haven't really pulled too many pranks, but the ones I have have been pretty epic. I pulled one of the most epic and classic pranks of all time. My victim didn't really appreciate it, but I, as well as my friends, did."

"Well if it's a classic prank then I can assure you George and I have already done it."

"No, I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?" George asked.

"Because it's physically impossible," I stated. Fred and George just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "I'll prove it to you," I said and stood. "I'll do to you exactly what I did before. Now you, Fred come over here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Okay, now I shall reenact my prank."

"And how is Fred standing there gonna help?" George asked.

"He represents my victim. Now would you just shut it and let me work?" I said impatiently. George threw his arms up in defeat and Fred snickered. "Now then," I said. I took a deep breath in order to get into character; even though I am my own character...you get the idea.

Then I looked up and Fred with big, sad eyes and took his hand in mine before speaking. "Mark," I said.

"Mark? This is Fred," George interrupted.

"Oh my God, George would you shut up? I know this is Fred, but they guy I pranked name is Mark, hence me calling Fred Mark. Now may I continue?" George waved his hand signaling me to continue. "Mark," I continued, "I need to tell you something." I looked down at Fred's hand. I placed my other hand on top of his then looked back up at him. "I," I bit my lip, "I'm pregnant." I dropped Fred's hand and threw my arms up. "Tada!" I shouted.

"That's evil," said Fred.

"Bloody evil," added George.

"I know," I said smiling. I placed my arms behind my back and rocked back and forth on my feet. "Told ya you couldn't pull that prank."

"What did he do when you did that?" Fred asked, returning to his previous seat.

"Well he freaked out big time at first. It was actually kinda funny." My smile widened at the thought.

"You couldn't have kept that up for very long unless..." George started to say then trailed off.

"No, I really wasn't. And No, I didn't keep it up for very long, just a few days. Then I told him that it was a lie and he got super mad at me and said he never wanted to speak to me again, which worked out perfectly 'cause he was a complete ass."

"So you told him you were pregnant so he would leave you alone?" George asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's a classic prank handed down through generations of women. I bet my left leg that at some point in time all women will pull that prank."

"We must admit-"

"-that was bloody brilliant," they said. I smiled.

"So I will assume that is sufficient qualifications to prank with you." I placed my left hand on Fred's shoulder and my right on George's. I crouched down so I my face was at their level. "We'll discuss the details over breakfast," I said as I patted their shoulders and headed up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Well there you go! The next chapter isn't going to be up for two weeks. Sorry, but this week is hell week for out musical and I work the spotlight so I'm going to be at practice for four hours every day this week. Not fun. OH! And I would like to make one more disclaimer: I do not own A Very Potter Musical. If you have no idea what I'm talking about I demand you go on Youtube and look it up. Its like 2 hours long, but soooo worth it!

ANYWAY I would really like it if more people reviewed. It makes me feel loved and I'll give you cookies! So please, REVIEW!


	6. Ink Bottle

Well here you go! Sorry I couldn't post last week. The week before was hell week for my school's musical and it truly was hell week. I had AP finals, my AP test, practice from 6-10 every night, and to top it off, I was PMSing. Not. A. Fun. Week. But it's over now and I am sooo happy! Sorry this chapter is short. I was busy last week too because prom was this past Satruday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

It was decided the next morning at breakfast that I would take the "ink bottle" with me to potions, since I had it first, place it somewhere in his class, and then get Snape to deduct points from Gryffindor (though I'm not sure I really needed to work hard to accomplish that one).

So far the plan was working. We were making a simple memory loss potion. I was able to slip the ink bottle in the cupboard when I grabbed the ingredients for the potion. Making the potion was very simple as well. It was almost an insult to my intelligent. I cannot wait till the semester is over. For the first part of the year I was instructed to take basic sixth year classes so the teachers could see where I fit in. Once the semester is over, I'll be able to have more control over what classes I take. I'll be able to drop some and take double classes as well.

I finished my potion in twenty minutes. The rest of the class was about half way done. When we finished our potions we were told to work on our essays that are due at the end of the hour. I finished mine last night. I had nothing to do. I looked around and saw that Snape was busy grading papers for another class. I decided that since he was busy and I was bored it would be okay if I just lay my head down on the desk and sleep for a few minutes.

_The sun was shining brightly outside. I squinted my eyes and look up at the sky, trying to make shapes out of the rolling clouds, my back pressed against the cool grass. The gentle breeze tickled my nose, so I brought my hand up to scratch it. As I was lowering it, someone's hand caught mine. Fred. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. "That cloud looks like a hippogriff." He pointed up with his free hand. I looked at the cloud he was pointing at._

_"Really? A hippogriff? I think it looks more like a dog," I said. He rolled over on his side and looked at me._

_"A dog? A dog? You think that looks like a dog? Then that's a bloody big dog!" he said and laughed._

_"It's a cloud love. It is rather big," I said and smiled. He rolled over again so that he was on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to my level so I could kiss him. His lips were so soft and smooth. He pulled away and moved a piece of hair from my eyes._

_"Miss Lamel," he said. I kissed him again._

_"Mr. Weasley," I replied._

_"Miss Lamel," he said again, a little more forceful and in... Snape's voice?_

"MISS LAMEL!" Snape shouted. I jumped up, jolted from my pleasant dream.

"Hmm yes Professor?"

"Is my class that dull that you feel the need to sleep?" He loomed over me with the usual sneer on his face. I could see some of the other students looking over at me.

"No Professor. It's just that I finished my potion and essay."

"Really?" He stepped over by my potion. He stuck his finger in it. "Warm and tingly," he said to himself. He turned back toward me and said, "Where is your essay?" I pulled out my essay from my bag and handed it to him. He pulled out a tape measurer and measured my essay. "It's half an inch to short," he said. I could tell that he was just looking for any reason to yell at me.

"Well then Professor, why don't you take half a point off it then?" I said. I was just trying to piss him off so he would take points away. I know that's not what you usually want, but I needed to make sure Fred and George's ink bottle work.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your smart remark," he said and walked away. At first I thought that it didn't work, but then I could seem a thin stream of purple smoke coming from the cupboard. Soon the smoke poured from the cupboard, completely filling the room. Professor Snape was not very please about this. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but from the tone of his voice I could tell that if wasn't anything good. "Miss Lamel!" he yelled again. Just then bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," I muttered before grabbing my stuff and darting out of the classroom before Snape could give my a detention or whatever it is he was going to do.

At lunch I met up with Fred and George. "How'd it go?" George asked as we took our seats.

"Fantastic!" I said, piling food onto my plate. "Snape took ten points away and then the smoke poured out of the ink bottle. It was awesome!"

"Ah I knew it!" Fred said in a joyous tone.

"You know, we make a great team," I said, putting my arms around both of them.

* * *

Once more, I'm sorry it's short. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't have a lot of time this week so I just kind of threw this together. Things should be calming down in the next couple of weeks so just hang in there. And I only have 1 review. I am very thankful for that review but I would like a few more. Please. REVIEW!


	7. Girlfriend

Hello! I totally forgot yesterday was Monday. Mostly because I didn't have school. Only two more days of school, then summer break! I'm so excited! Also, I would like to thank bluebookbutterfly for reviewing, adding this story to her favorite stoy list, and adding this story to her story alert subscription. And I would also like to thank mlkduds009 for adding this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Several days had passed since the ink bottle incident. Snape looked for every opportunity to give me a detention, so I made sure to be on my best behavior (Fred and George made fun of me for that). Soon it would be time for the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George had informed me that they heard that the first task was going to involve dragons.

"That can't be safe!" I exclaimed, rising from my seat on the couch.

"No one ever said it was going to be safe," George added, looking up at me.

"True, but this is completely insane! He's fourteen!" I threw my hands up to emphasize my point.

"Yeah, but somehow he got chosen to compete," Fred said. I still didn't like it, but there really was nothing that could be done. Harry would have to face the dragon. I sighed and sat back down between the twins. We had been working our papers for divinations; well I was the only one that was working. Fred and George were just basically copying down everything I wrote. I didn't mind...that much.

"Fred?" came a voice from behind. The three of us turned and saw Alicia. She was standing right by the couch. Her eyes were on the ground and she was rocking back and forth slightly while interlocking her fingers. "Can I have a word with you?" her eyes darted over toward George and I, "privately," she added.

Fred looked at George and me before responding to Alicia. "Yeah all right," he said and rose from the couch. Her face brightened, and the two of them left the common room.

"What was that about?" I asked George.

"I dunno for sure, but I reckon she wants him back," he said. I titled my head and gave him a puzzled look, so he would continue. "They dated last year for quite a while. Then he broke up with her. I think she wants to talk to him and try to get him to take her back."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. Well this just completely ruins my day. All my hope of one day being more than just friends with Fred faded away. Then again, who was I kidding? I never had a chance to begin with. Fred had known Alicia since he first got here. They're on the quidditch team together and have been for years. And here I am, brand new to the school, I'm just staying a year, and I live all the way across the ocean! I never had a chance. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"You ok?" George asked.

I put on a smile before responding, "Yeah, just feel a little sick is all. Must've eaten to much at dinner and I bet my run didn't help."

"You want me to take you to the hospital wing?" he asked, looking concerned.

"No, I'm just going to go to bed. You can keep my essay till breakfast tomorrow morning." I rose from the couch. "Good night George."

"Thanks and good night," he said before grabbing my essay to finish up copying.

I slowly walked up the stairs to my dorm. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the showers. "Oh!" I said when I opened the door and almost crashed into Hermione who was leaving the showers.

"Sorry," she said, moving to the side to let me pass. "You all right? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, just, well, guy problems," I said with a slight shrug in my shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Turns out the guy I like has a girlfriend," I said. Well it was practically true.

"Who?"

"Does it matter now?"

"It's Fred isn't it?" she said in a lower voice so no one would hear.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I always catch you glancing at him during meals and in the common room you're always sitting closer to him then George." I never noticed I did those things.

"Ok it is Fred, but he's gonna go back to Alicia." I said sadly.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I don't, but that would be my luck," I said. She stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Try to think positive," she said before leaving. I thought about what she said, maybe if I think positive, something positive will happen. I took my shower, put my pajamas on, and went to bed.

The next morning I woke to the Sunlight caressing my face. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7. I jumped out of bed. I never wake up this late on a school day. I'm always up by 6. As fast as I could, I grabbed my clothes and put them on. Once I looked decent, I ran down the stairs. Not surprising at all, there was hardly anyone there. Usually I walk to breakfast with the twins, but I assumed I missed them because I overslept. Not that I could blame them for that. I would do the same thing.

I made my way to the Great Hall. Once I was there I scanned the Gryffindor table for Fred and George. "Hey guys," I said as I approached them.

"Oi! 'Bout time you wake up," Fred said. I smiled at his comment, but that smile was short lived when I saw Alicia sitting next to him. Think positive. Maybe she just wants to sit there for a change. There's nothing wrong with wanting to sit somewhere else is there?

"Well she did say she didn't feel well last night," George said, coming to my rescue.

"Really?" Fred asked, concerned. "You ok now?"

Before I could reply, Alicia chimed in. "She looks fine to me," she said with a smug smile on her face. Then she added, "Fred you got a little syrup right there." She grabbed his head and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "There, all gone."

"Actually I still don't feel well. I'm gonna go back to my dorm and sleep some more. See you guys later." I dashed out of there before either of them could reply. I ran back to my dorm and jumped on my bed. I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. Instead I just lay there, too depressed to do anything. So much for thinking positive.

* * *

TADA! I hoped you enjoyed! I was gonna put the first task in this chapter, but that didn't happen so it'll be in the next one. Oh, and my computer has been giving my grief. It's not wanting to charge all the time so I might have to have it fixed. If I do, then I might not have it for several weeks. If that happens, I'm sorry, just know that it's not cuz I'm giving up on the story.


	8. First Task

I got my laptop back! Yay! They gave me a new charger, chord thingy. ANYWAY I would like to thank KateOnasi and midnightsprite for reviewing; Jesseloverleona and LittleCannibalisticEyeshot for adding this story to their favorite story list; Jesseloverleona, Coraline Kate Slymn, and, Eternal Silver Flame for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

The next few days I tried to act normal. I smiled when it seemed appropriate, laughed when someone said something funny, but there was never much emotion behind any of it. Fred and Alicia were hardly ever seen apart. That killed my mood even more. I'm not sure if anyone noticed my change; because I was too busy wallowing in my own self pity. I wrote to Tiff about it and she told me to "grow and pair and whack that bitch upside the head". Needless to say, I did not take her advice; however, it did make me smile a true, genuine, smile.

It was the day of the task and I was sitting up in the stands. Fred and George were out taking bets, leaving me alone. Well, not quite alone. It was much worse than being alone. They left me with Alicia. As much I wanted to attack and kill her, I knew I couldn't. I had to try my very best and pretend like I was fine.

"Lovely day," I said, trying to remove the awkward silence with awkward small talk.

"Oh extremely," she said, sarcastically. She flipped her hair and turned her head away from me.

"Don't suppose you have any idea what this task is?" I asked, trying once again.

"Are you daft? It's dragons, you stupid," she said sneering at me. "And you don't have to put on that I'm-going-to-try-to-be-nice-to-you-even-though-I-hate-your-guts act. I know you like Fred. You've been drooling over him since you first got here."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was too stunned. Really? Had I been that obvious? You know it's always obvious to other people and you think to yourself 'if that was me, I think I would notice if I was being that obvious', and yet you never do.

"I just wanted to let you know," Alicia said, leaning toward me, "that Fred is mine. Completely mine. In all aspects, mine. Get it? Got it? Good." I was going to reply, but just then Fred and George came back.

"Loads of people making bets," Fred said, sitting on the left, next to Alicia. He put his arm around her and she leaned against his chest. She smiled and sent a glare my way.

"Most people say Viktor's gonna finished within a half hour," George said. He placed the box with all the bets down on the floor by his feet, and then took his seat between Alicia and me. I gave him a looked that said I was interested, but really I couldn't care less. The only things that were on my mind was that Harry made it out okay and that evil, little bitch in Fred's arms.

Well everyone who bet that Viktor would finish within a half hour, lost. It took him an hour to get the golden egg. Harry was the last one to go. His was by far the most amazing to watch. He used his wand to summon his broom and off he flew with the dragon hot on his heels. No pun intended. After about five minutes he came soaring back, without the dragon. He snatched the golden egg and that was the end of the first task.

Back in the common room everyone was so excited! We were having our own little party. I was even having a good time. I laughed and talked with Hermione and Ginny. Then I went to find the twins.

"Hey George," I said as I approached him. He was standing around, talking to Lee Jordon. I smiled toward Lee.

"Hey Will, having fun?" he asked. I think he noticed my recent gloominess, but he never said anything to me about it.

"Totally!" I said, enthusiastically. "Where's Fred?"

"The last I saw him he was over there, talking to Alicia." He nodded his head in the direction he last saw Fred. I said thanks, and made my way in that direction. Fred was there, and so was Alicia, and they were making out. Wonderful. His hands were all over her just as hers were feeling him up. Without making any noise, I turned and quickly walked back in the direction I came. Just like that, the storm cloud was once again over my head.

I sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. George came and sat down next to me. "You don't like her do you?" he asked.

"No I do not."

"Neither do I. She cheated on him last year and that's why he broke up with her. I asked him if he was sure that she wouldn't it again and he said that he was positive. I still don't like it. I hate anyone you screws over my brother. Any of my brothers, oh, and Ginny." He said the last part with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Thanks George, you're a great friend," I said and wrapped my arm around his.

"Any time Will," he replied.

"I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to go up to bed." I got up and walked toward the stairs that led to the girls dorm.

"Oh, Willow, you going to bed?" Fred asked as he and Alicia approached. They were holding hands.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning," I said and ran up the stairs before he could say anything else**.**

Okie dokie, there you go! Sorry the past few chapters haven't been that good, or at least I don't think they are. But they should be getting better. I know where I want to go with the story, I'm just having a little trouble getting there. Please review, they make me smile :)


	9. Dance Lessons

Greetings! Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank: Jesseloverleona for reviewing; PurpleSharpii for adding this story to their story alert subscription; bluebookbutterfly for adding me to their favorite author list; flubbertweak23 for adding this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

My new hobby seems to the running into Fred and Alicia making out (or snogging as they say here). It's been a week since the first task, and the first time I ran into them. Now it seems like no matter where I am, I always see them sucking face. One time I found them in a rather intimate position. I don't think they noticed I saw them. It was an accident too. I heard noises coming from an unused classroom and I thought Neville was trapped in it, so I did a spell that formed a peep hole, took a look, and that's how I saw them. Needless to say I was so upset and angry that I almost started crying. Almost.

It was a bright Saturday morning when Professor McGonagall called all the Gryffindors, fourth years and up, to her class room. We were all very confused as to why she would be doing this. When we got there, we discovered that all the desks were removed and all that remained were chairs pushed to either end of the room.

"What do you think is going on?" I whispered to Hermione. McGonagall had informed us that girls were to be on one end while the boys were on the other.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back. Just then McGonagall began to speak.

She informed us that as well as the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts would also be hosting the Yule Ball. I was very excited. I love getting all dressed up and just dancing the night away. Every year The Academy would hold an End of the Year dance. It was always a blast! From seven to nine everyone would dance, then from nine to eleven it was just fifthers and up.

McGonagall was talking about how she expects us to be on our best behavior. She was also commenting on how inside ever guy there is a lion and in every girl there's a swan, or something like that. I wasn't paying that much attention. But when McGonagall called on Ron to dance with her, I started paying attention. Ron's face was absolutely priceless!

McGonagall then instructed us all to pair off and dance. We girls jumped to our feet, but the boys were a little hesitant. Finally, brave Neville stood up, and not long after, the rest of the boys got up too. Not surprisingly Fred went and began to dance with Alicia. I was use to this, but it still hurt.

"Would you care to dance milady?" I looked up and saw George standing there, holding out his hand.

"But of course kind sir," I said taking his hand. He pulled me to him and we began to dance to the music McGonagall was playing. Even though I was having fun dancing with George, I couldn't help but steal glances at Fred and Alicia.

"I know you like my brother," George said.

"Which brother?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know which one I'm talking about," he said. I weakly smiled and shrugged. "You know I would much rather he date you then that _thing_," he said, jerking his head toward Alicia.

"I totally agree with that," I muttered, looking sad.

"Hey," he said and I looked up into his eyes. "Why don't the two of us go to this Yule Ball? Ya know, as friends." I smiled.

"George I would love to go with you, but I think Angelina would love to go with you more," I said. I had over heard her telling Katie about her crush on George. I thought it was real cute, and since I know what it's like to see the guy you like in the arms of another woman, I couldn't take George away from her.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, his face brightening up.

"Yes. I heard her talking to Katie about it," I said.

"Switch partners!" McGonagall yelled. George and I separated. I saw him go over and start dancing with Angelina. They are so cute together. I scanned the room for a possible dance partner. I could go over and ask Fred, but what good would that do?

"Harry!" I shouted to him. He turned and came over by me. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure Willow," he said and we moved to the music.

"I thought you did great during the first task," I said.

"Thanks," he said and smiled. I smiled too.

"So what do you think of Alicia?" I asked.

"She's OK. She's an amazing chaser," he said. Yeah, amazing at chasing after the guy I want. Wow, that was a bad pun.

At the end of the dance lesson, McGonagall told us that the dance was going to be held on Christmas Eve. Finally, a silver lining! Since the dance is Christmas Eve, and I'm going to the dance no matter what, I won't be able to go home for Christmas! Now I don't have to worry about thinking of some excuse to tell my parents as to why I won't be home. Maybe this is the start of some improvement in my life.

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and remember, REVIEW!


	10. Christmas Letters

Here's the next chapter! I would like to thank: Jesseloverleona for reviewing; Blackbearcub12 for adding me to their favorite author's like and author's alert supscription, I would also like to give a special thanks to bluebookbutterfly who reviewed last time but I forgot to mention it. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

_Dear mother and daddy,_

_I'm sorry to say but I shall not be returning home for Winter break. The school is holding a dance called the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve so I'll miss the train home. I hope you can understand this. Again, I'm sorry._

_Much love,_

_Willow_

_Dear Tiff,_

_Fred and Alicia are still everywhere I go. I feel like a stalker sometimes, and it's freaking starting to freak me out. She's always all over him! It's disgusting! It's like they're stuck together with super glue or something! Oh man. I thought it was bad when Erika would get a new man and they would always be together, to the point where we just refer to them as one person. This is like ten times worse though. At least all of Erika's ex's have been nice, Alicia is a mega bitch. I know I've told you that before, but I felt the point needed stressing._

_George has been very nice during this whole thing. It also helps that he hates her too. He even said that he would rather I date him than Alicia. He also knows that I like Fred. Am I really that obvious? Have I been that obvious in the past? And why haven't you told me! Ughhhhh._

_Oh, George also asked me to the Yule Ball. Have I told you about that yet? I don't think I have. Well, I'll tell you now. Hogwarts is hosting this dance called the Yule Ball. I am so excited about it! You know how much I love dances. The only bad part is...it's on Christmas Eve so I won't be able to come home for the holidays, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to go to the ball. And like I said, George asked me to go with him as friends, but I said no. I heard Angelina talking to Katie and she said that she liked George. I told George and he asked her, so now he and Angelina are going together. They are so cute together._

_So like I said before, I'm really sorry, but I can't come home. But I wish you and Erika and James a very Merry Christmas and I will be sending you guys your presents._

_Love you,_

_Willow_

_Dear Willow,_

_We want you to have fun at your new school, so if staying there over Christmas break enables you to do that, then I guess it's ok if you stay. Your mother would like me to remind you that you are to stay away from boys that hold no promising future. Your mother. Always trying to look out for your future. Don't worry about it if you ask me. You still got plenty of time to worry about that stuff._

_Grandma and Grandpa send their love._

_We'll miss you tons,_

_Daddy_

_Dear Willow,_

_Wow. If you're comparing Fred and Alicia to Erika then it must be bad. Should I start referring to them as Fredalicia? Or Aliciafred? Nah, I like Fredalicia better._

_Ya, you always have been very obvious when it comes to the guys you like. Me and Erika would talk about it. Not behind your back though. We'd do it right in front of your face but you would be soooo busy looking at whatever guy it was that you wouldn't even notice, so we figured it was all good. And I never told you before now because if I did, you might stop and then where would the fun be for me and Erik?_

_Boo whore. How dare you not come home for Christmas. I miss you like crazy! James and Erika miss you tons too, but who cares about them right now. I'm freaking out! I haven't seen you in sooo long! I miss you, you crazy bitch you! But I do know how much you love dances, so I guess its ok. Oh and that last part is suppose to be said in extremely heavy sarcasm, just so you know._

_That's cute, the thing about George and Angelina. I have no idea who Angelina is, though I assume she's someone in your house thing, but is sounds really cute. And yeah yeah, I'll tell the rest that you say Merry Christmas, because that's what friends do. They wish their friends Merry Christmas in PERSON! _

_Love you too,_

_Tiff_

* * *

Well there you have it! Sorry its so short. This is just kind of a filler chapter. The next one will contain before the ball and the ball itself, so hopefully it'll be longer. Like I said before, I like know where I want to go with this story it's just the getting there part that I'm kind of struggling with. BUT the next few chapters should go smoothly, then things might get a little rocky again, but then it'll go smoother. So I thank you all very much for sticking with me.

OH! One more disclaimer: I do not own Mean Girls.


	11. Dress Shopping, Yule Ball

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank: Jesseloverleona, bluebookbutterfly, Azurai Wolf for reviewing; picklevictory, Sully the hidden ninja, madi writes stuff, Azurai Wolf, for adding this story to their favorite story list; Sully the hidden ninja, Azurai Wolf, hulahula551, blackbeltgirl95 for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Azurai Wolf for adding me to their favorite authors list and authors alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

The Yule Ball was approaching and no one had asked me. Not that I really expected anyone to, I'm not exactly well known. I mainly stick to myself and my close friends. I'm not really one for branching out.

"Oh, Willow there you are!" I heard a voice call. I looked up from the potions essay I was writing and saw Angelina standing over me.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" I asked, placing my quill down.

"George asked me to the Yule Ball." She had a huge smile on her face and was lightly bouncing up and down on her heels.

"I know, he told me about it," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"And Lee asked Katie."

"I'm aware of that too."

"And Fred asked Alicia, though that was pretty obvious." My face darkened at that comment, but her head was too high in the clouds to notice.

"Yeah, obvious," I muttered back.

"Well I was wondering if anyone has asked you yet."

"Oh, un, no, no one's asked me," I said, looking down. She came and sat down next to me.

"Aw I'm sorry Willow," she said, putting her arm around me. "But you're still gonna go to the dance right? Its gonna be so much fun!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said cheerfully. And I meant every word. I don't care about dates, I care about having fun!

"Well that's good!" She patted my back. "Would you like to come dress shopping with me, Katie, and Alicia next Saturday?" I thought about it. It would be fun to hang out with the girls, get to know them a little bit better, but Alicia. I would enjoy a shopping trip with them, but I can almost guarantee that she would make the whole experience a living hell. But I really do need a dress.

"All right. I'll go with you," I said. She made a noise that sounded like a squeal and then hugged me. I didn't have time to hug her back because she had already jumped off the couch and headed out of the common room. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

The remainder of the week went by slowly, yet fast at the same time. It went slow because I really wanted to go shopping and get a new dress for the ball. It went fast because I didn't want to spend an entire afternoon with Alicia. She made a comment during lunch one day about our upcoming shopping trip.

"I am so excited to get a new dress! You, George, and Lee will just die when you see us, but you and I babe will be the best looking couple there! Oh, and Willow, you'll look good too. You know, standing there by yourself." She sent me a glare that was disguised as a smile. I sent her the same look back.

"Oi, don't worry Willow, you can hang out with me and Ange," George said, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks George, but I'll be fine. I'll just mingle about," I said, shooting one last glare toward Alicia. She didn't notice though. She was too busy messing with Fred's hair. Fred, who just let her insult his friend. That's real nice.

Saturday had come and I was packing my purse for my shopping adventure. "Are you ready?" Angelina asked happily.

"Yeah I think so," I said, setting my purse to rest on my shoulder. Katie and Alicia were standing right behind Angelina.

"'Bout time," I heard Alicia mumble, but I chose to ignore her. The four of us made our way out of the common room and out of the castle itself. I had been to Hogsmeade before, but I never really got the chance to look around. Fred and George would also just go to Zonko's, HoneyDukes, and the Three Broomsticks. Very rarely would they go anywhere else, and since I don't know my way around here, I simply followed them.

The girls took me to a shop that I made past many times, but never went it. I had always wanted to though, but just never asked Fred and George if we could.

"Gladrags and Wizardwear! I'm sure we'll find the perfect dresses in here!" Katie said, skipping toward the shop entrance. Angelina was right on her heals. Alicia glanced over at me before heading inside as well. I followed and entered the store.

It was amazing! Everything appeared to be in disarray, yet organized. There were piles upon piles of clothes, stacked all the way up to the ceiling! Everything was so brightly colored that my eyes darted from one section to the next. Shirts seemed to be scattered in one section, pants in another, and socks in yet another. Ties covered all the walls, varying in size, shape and color. People, both male and female, were all about, picking up certain garments, tossing them back into a pile if it was not what they wanted.

"Willow you coming?" Angelina asked, running up and standing next to me. I tore my eyes away from the sight right in front of me and looked at her. "The dresses are in the back!" She grabbed my hand and began pulling me.

As she pulled me I watched as we weaved though the massive piles of colorful clothing. I was tempted to stick my hand out and push a pile over and see what happens, but I thought that that would not be a good idea.

We came to the back area. Katie and Alicia were back there, looking though racks and racks of dresses. Several other girls that I recognized from school were busy looking for dresses as well. We each grabbed a dress and headed to the dressing room.

We tried on dresses for several hours; Katie was the first to find her dress. Her dress was strapless and a darker shade of pink. Beads decorated the bodice, and it flowed out away from her body.

Alicia was next to find her dress. Like Katie's, hers was also strapless. Hers was more of a fuchsia with an orange fabric draped under neither the fuchsia. It had a beaded empire waist line.

I found my dress next. My dress was two tones; it started out black, but then once it hit the knee it turned turquoise. Although, all throughout the dress, there's a turquoise undertone. It has straps that crisscross at the back, and the front bodice is beaded.

Angelina was last to find her dress, trying on nearly three dozen dresses. I thought she would never find out she liked. Hers is honey dew green, and like Alicia's and Katie's, strapless. It also has an empire waist line and the skirt part of the dress is full of layers and pick-ups.

After we bought our dresses, we decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. We sat there and talked, while we drank.

"So Willow," began Angelina, "did you ever have anything like this back at your school?"

"Yeah. Every year our school would have a danced called the End of the Year dance. In the early evening hours it would be for everyone, but as the night went on, it would only be for the upper classmen."

"Did you ever have a date to your dance?" asked Alicia. I knew she was trying to make it sound like I never had a boyfriend. Boy was she wrong!

"When I was a fourther I had a date for the dance. That was my first real boyfriend," I said, smiling at the memory.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Katie asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Seven. Two of them I actually liked and the others I just dated 'cause my mother wanted me to."

"Your mum controls your boyfriends?" Alicia asked.

"Kinda. She's obsessed with me having a good future. Like she's obsessed to the point where I want to scream! She makes sure my grades are perfect, I date guys that have a promising future, choose a career that will take me somewhere, etcetera etcetera." I took a sip of my beverage and looked at the girls. They seemed shocked that my mom was crazy.

"She really does all that?" Angelina asked.

"Yep. That's why I came here, so I could get away from her. At the Academy, once a month the parents can come and visit, and let me tell you, she came every single time. But she can't do that here. I bet it's driving her crazy back home, but that's too bad. I know she means well, but I just can't take it anymore."

"Why's she like that?" Katie asked.

"She said she doesn't want me to have to struggle through life like she did before she met my dad. I can understand that, but the way she goes about it drives me up the wall. Dad agrees with me. But he doesn't really say much, 'cause he knows mom will go psycho."

"I never would have guessed," commented Katie.

"Yeah it's not the most loving family in the world, but it's my family."

When we had drank every last drop of our butterbeer we gathered our dresses and headed back to the castle. We put our dresses away in our dorms. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina went down to the Great Hall for dinner, and probably to tell their dates about their dresses. I decided to chill out in the common room and get to work on some of my potions homework. Snape seemed to be the only one who hadn't eased up on the home work.

The rest of the days before the ball went by slower than usual. Most of the teachers realized that mentally we were on Winter break and stopped teaching us. Of course Snape was not one of those teachers.

The day of the Ball had finally arrived and I was super excited. I spent the whole day getting ready. Did I need to? No. But was it fun? Yes! Ginny helped me with my hair and makeup. When the hour had finally come, I was more than ready to get on that dance floor.

I reached the Great Hall and looked for someone I could talk to. I saw the twins with their dates standing around and talking to Lee and Katie. "Hi guys!" I said, bouncing over to them.

"Willow, you look lovely!"

"Very lovely!" said Lee and George respectively. Fred just kind of stared at me.

"Cat got your tongue Fred?" I asked playfully.

"What? No, sorry. You do look very lovely," he said and I blushed. Alicia, who was hanging onto his arm, glared at me.

"Oh, look guys here comes the Champions!" Katie said, tugging Lee's arm and pointing at the people who were just now walking in. Cerdic was there with Cho Chang, Fleur was there with...some guy, Harry with one of the Patil twins, and Viktor with Hermione. Hermione? And Viktor? How the hell did she pull that off? Lucky bitch. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for her, but come on! Viktor freaking Krum!

The ball started off with just the Champions dancing. Then Dumbledore joined in and soon everyone was dancing. Well, everyone except me that is. Considering I didn't have a date, I didn't really have anyone to slow dance with. That was fine with me.

"Willow." I whipped my head in the direction I heard my name. There I saw Dean Thomas standing there.

"Hello Dean," I said pleasantly.

"I saw that you were just standing here and was wondering if you would like to dance?"

"Of course," I said and we made our way to the dance floor. I had fun dancing with Dean. After the song was over he thanked me for dancing with him and went on his way. Another song began to play, still on the slow side. I sighed; knowing that the odds of someone asking me to dance like Dean did was slim. Instead of standing around awkwardly, I decided to just walk about. I enjoyed looking at all the happy couples on the dance floor, but really wished I was one of them.

Finally after several more slow songs, a band came out and started playing some fast party songs. Now this is what I've been waiting for! I made a mad dash to the dance floor where I found Hermione jamming out with Viktor and some of his buddies. She motioned for me to come and dance with them. Who am I to refuse?

I danced with Hermione and Viktor for a few songs, but then they left to get drinks, so I went to find more people to dance with. As I was walking around the dance floor, looking for someone to dance with, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I looked over and saw that it was George. He was dancing with Angelina, Fred, Katie, and Lee. I was slightly surprised to see that Alicia wasn't dancing with them. I quickly decided that I didn't really care, and joined in.

After a song, I left the group to do as Hermione and Viktor did, and get a drink. I was standing at the punch table (or whatever they call it here), enjoying my beverage, when something caught my eye. I looked and a few feet away saw a woman in a fuchsia dress. Oh, but this wasn't just any woman, this was Alicia. At first I didn't think anything of it. Maybe she was just getting a drink like me. Those thoughts quickly flew out of my head when I noticed her hands, and mouth, all over some of the guys from Durmstrang. I put my drink down and moved away as quickly and quietly as I could so she wouldn't notice me.

I made by way back to the dance floor. "Fred!" I tried to yell over the music once I got there. He turned his head toward me, indicating that he heard me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the loud music so I wouldn't have to scream.

"Something wrong Will?" he asked me.

"Do you know where Alicia is?"

"Yeah she said she was getting a drink."

"Maybe you should go over there and check on her." He gave me a funny look. "Just trust me on this," I said and put my hand on his arm. He took my advice and left to go find his date.

"What was that about?" George asked, stepping toward me.

"When I got a drink, I saw Alicia over there with one of the Durmstrang guys."

"That two timing bitch! I knew she would pull something like this again! I tried to talk him out of getting back together with her, but would he listen? Does he ever listen? No!"

"I know George, I know," I said and pulled him back to the dance floor. It wasn't long before Fred rejoined us. He didn't look too happy, but I didn't say anything. None of us did. After another hour or so, my feet began to hurt, and I started feeling tired. "I'm gonna go to bed! I'll see you guys in the morning!" I hollered over the music.

As I was walking out of the Great Hall I heard a voice, "You little bitch!" I turned and saw Alicia storming toward me. Her face was red with anger and she had murder in her eyes. "You told Fred! He dumped me because of you!"

"It's your own fault for cheating on him!" I yelled back at her. She got right in my face.

"What he didn't know wouldn't've hurt him!"

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! You have one of the greatest guys in school as your boyfriend and then you go and cheat one him! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're just jealous that I could get two guys and you can't even get one," she said and turned her head as she began to walk away. At that moment I decided to take Tiff's advice. I stomped after her. I pulled my arms back and shoved her as hard as I could. She stumbled a bit then stood up straight. Slowly she turned around and faced me.

"You did not just shove me," she said. I took a few steps forward so I was right in front of her. I shoved her shoulders, causing her to stumble back again.

"Yes I did." My hands were on my hips and a smile plastered on my face. She sneered and came charging at me, arms outstretched and pushed me back into the wall. To defend myself, I grabbed her hair and tried to push her off me. She grabbed my hair as well. I realized that hair pulling would get us nowhere so I moved my hands from around her hair to her shoulders. She kept her hands on my hair, but raised her leg up and kicked me in the knee. I let of or her and grabbed my knee in pain. She laughed at me.

I gave a small battle cry then lunged at her, grabbing her around the middle and tackling her to the ground. I was on top of her, just about to punch her when someone grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off her. "Let me go!" I yelled, kicking, trying to get free so I could finish the job.

"Willow, relax! She's not worth it." I recognized the voice as Fred's. I stopped struggling and he put me back on the ground. I felt like I was on fire. It felt so good to take all my anger out on Alicia. I glared at Alicia as I walked away. I didn't bother to look back at Fred. All I could do was glare at Alicia as she picked herself up off the ground. I smiled to myself, all the was up to the common room. Damn that felt good!

* * *

First off, I would like to say that I am horrible at discribing dresses. BUT! I have links to the dresses on my profile (which I am still working on). I also have links to other dresses I was looking at before I made my final choice. If you like one of those dresses better, feel free to imagine that instead of one I picked. Also, if the link stops working, there's nothing I can really do to fix it, but you can PM me and let me know so I can remove it. Cuz honestly, I hate it when people have links on their page that don't work.

I also had a little bit of trouble with the transition from shopping to the ball, so I'm sorry about that. But I figured that that part wasn't huge so it didn't matter much. I also was able to watch some of The Goblet of Fire. Not all of it though, a new episode of Doctor Who came on right in the middle of it so I had to watch that. But I was able to watch the beginning and end (mostly because David Tennant is in those parts squee!) so that did help me some. Gave me a little inspiration.

Alright, that's enought of me talking. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next Monday. And let me tell you, I am so looking forward to writing it :)

P.S. I had to add the Dean part in there, just cuz, well, it's Dean. Need I say more? He does nothing, but he's always there.


	12. Christmas Surprise

I should totally be sleeping right now, but I can't so I decided to post this. I would like to thank Jesseloverleona and bluebookbutterfly for reviewing; klutzygal12 and .Mistress.92 for adding this story to their favorite story list; nixipixi96 for adding this story to their story alert subscription. I would also like to give a big thanks to bluebookbutterfly for betaing this chapter! THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, with the events of the previous night swimming through my head. Had I really attacked Alicia? Was I really going to punch her? I thought for a moment, thinking that I should apologize. Sure, I'll slap someone across the face when need be, but to actually attack someone like that and want to do damage? That's not like me at all. Stupid Tiff and her letters are really getting to me.

I showered and put on just a normal T-shirt and sweat pants. It's Christmas and I really don't feel like dressing up and doing anything special. Once I was showered and dressed, I went down to the common room. No one I really cared about was present. I figured they had all woken up awhile ago and were at breakfast by now.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I bounced my way into the Great Hall. For some reason, I was very cheerful.

"Happy Christmas," all my friends said to me. I took my normal seat in between the twins.

"How was the rest of the dance?" I asked, not really caring which one answered.

"You mean after you almost killed Alicia? Great!" said George.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said looking down.

"No need to be sorry," said Fred.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" added George.

"You saw, too?" I asked George.

"A lot of people saw. Didn't you notice?"

"No, I was too busy thinking about punching her face in."

"There was a small crowd gathered around you guys. Did you really not notice that?" asked Fred.

"Was there really? Oh, God. I'm sorry!"

"They were all cheering for you Willow."

"Yeah, they thought you were great."

"You act all sweet and innocent that seeing you attack Alicia was a shock for everyone," Fred and George said respectively.

"Anyway," I said, putting some pieces of bacon on my plate, "you ok, Fred?"Fred didn't get a chance to reply because McGonagall came up to us.

"Miss Lamel, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office right away." I glanced at Fred and George before I left for Dumbledore's office.

I was scared out of my mind! I've never been called into a Headmaster's office before! I'm Willow Lamel, I don't do bad things...well I try not to do bad things. The halls seemed to be extra long as I made my way down them, my feet dragging behind me. Did he know about the fight? Am I going to be expelled? Is he going to tell my mom? By the time I made it to his office, I felt like I had had at least eight heart attacks.

"Miss Lamel! Happy Christmas! Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as I stepped in.

"Thanks you, sir. Same to you, sir. No, thank you, sir," I said shyly closing the door.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," he said, placing the dish with the lemon drops back on his table. I nodded my head. "I think this young woman here, might be able to explain better," he said, gesturing to a girl standing next to his fireplace. The girl was short, small, and thin, but fire glowed in her eyes. Her eyes, such an odd shade of green, but in certain light looked blue. Her dirty blonde hair appeared to be shoulder length, but he was hard to tell for sure because she had it up in pigtails. The pigtails gave her a childlike appearance, but after a closer inspection, it was easy to spot that she may be small, but she is very fierce. At that moment, I had only one thing to say.

"TIFFANY!" I yelled as loud as I could. I ran as fast as I could toward my best friend, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"WILLOW!" she yelled back, as she hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, holding her shoulders length away.

"I wrote to Mister Dumbledore here and asked if I could come and spend Christmas with you. And he said yes!" She grabbed my hands and we began to jump up and down, squealing happily.

"Thank you professor!" I exclaimed to Dumbledore.

"You are very welcome," he said and stepped toward us. "Miss Lamel, Miss Jones will be staying in your dorm room tonight. I'm sure you'll make her feel at home." I nodded. Tiff picked up her bag and we exited the Headmaster's office.

"Oh I can't believe you're here! This is so exciting!" I said as we made our way down the hall toward the Gryffindor common room.

"It's great right? Oh, and this is my Christmas present to you, so don't be expecting anything else from me. I got the gifts from the others though."

"Aw yay!"

"Oh, and don't you ever call me by my full name again. Since it's Christmas, and you were super excited to see me, I'll let it slide this one time," she said, playfully glaring at me.

"Well at least I didn't call you Tiffany Bethany Juliet Jones." I snickered as I watched her cringe at me calling her by her full name.

"I swear my parents were high when they named me. It's a complete disgrace to baby name books everywhere."

"You were named after your grandmas. I think it's cute," I said, bumping her shoulder.

"Well then it's my great grandparents' fault for naming their daughters something stupid," she mumbled. I laughed, and put my arm around her as we made our way to the common room.

"Password," the fat lady said when Tiff and I approached.

"Holly berries," I said and the portrait swung open, allowing Tiff and I to enter.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, as we stepped into the common room.

"It's how we get in. If you don't know that password, you can't enter.

""Willow!"

"What happened!" Fred and George asked when we were fully inside.

"This!" I said. I outstretched my arms in the direction of Tiff. She set down her bag and waved.

"Who is this?" asked Fred. Tiff pushed passed me and walked up to Fred, holding out her hand. Her wrist was facing down, as if she was waiting for him to kiss her hand.

"Tiffany Jones. Call me Tiff. If you don't I'll kill you," she said with a sweet smile. I chuckled.

"She means it too," I added.

"Oh you're Tiff. Will's told us a lot about you. I'm Fred and this is George," Fred said. He looked at her hand for a moment, pondering what he would do. Awkwardly, he took it and shook it.

"You just shake my hand? I thought you said British boys were supposed to be charming and classy," she said, looked over at me.

"That was James who said that," I said, folding my hands across my chest.

"I knew I was getting my nails done with someone," she muttered as she pushed past the twins and looked around the common room. Other students were walking about, but they didn't really pay much attention to Tiff. "Nice lounge," she said.

"It's called a common room," I said, pulling her toward the couch in front of the fire place. She followed my lead, but she was still looking around. I pushed her so she fell onto the couch.

"What's she doing here?" George asked me.

"She said she wrote to Dumbledore and asked if she could come for Christmas. Said she's my Christmas present from herself," I said.

"I'm not deaf, I can hear you," she said, whipping her head to look at me and the twins. "And I'm only here for tonight. I leave tomorrow after dinner, but speaking of presents," she got up and walked over to where her bag was laying. She picked it up, "I have some of those for you." She came back and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Really? How sweet. I actually didn't get anyone anything." I turned to face the twins, "Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it Willow. We both got you this," said Fred and passed me a brightly wrapped package. Tiff also threw two gifts at me.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my face where the one gift hit me.

"Should've caught it," Tiff said. I rolled my eyes. I set the three gifts on my lap, picking up the twin's present first. I unwrapped it and laughed. "A book on pranks? Really?"

"The prank you told us about was pretty good-" started Fred.

"-but if you want to be able to keep up with the big boys-" continued George.

"-you're gonna have to know a thing or two-"

"-and we're pulled every prank in that book at least twice."

"Figured you'd like it." I turned and smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," I said, placing the book down and picking up one of the gifts Tiff tried to kill me with. I mean seriously, did she have to aim for my head?

The first one I picked off my lap was shaped much like the prank book was. I read the label and saw that it was from James. Gently, I unwrapped it. A picture frame. Well, several picture frames really. There was room for about five pictures total. It was black and metal with three rows to hold pictures. The first row had room for two, the second had room for one and the last had room for two as well.

"Aw that was so sweet of him," I said holding up the frame, inspecting it. I then handed it to Tiff so I could open the other, much larger, present that remained. I glanced at the label, already knowing it was from Erika, and began to open it. Two very big and very heavy books became exposed. I looked at them, puzzled.

"She got them when she and James were in Rome this summer. Said that it was 'filled with the ancient ways of healing',whatever the hell that means," Tiff said jumping off the arm of the chair and standing in front of me. "I mean you can barely read what's on the cover," she said pointing at the center of the top book. The books were dark brown and felt leathery. I tried to look at where she pointed. I could barely make out any letters. Only because I ran my fingers over where she pointed and felt the old essences of letter, did I know that any really existed.

"What's it suppose to say?" I asked squinting at the book.

"No clue. And frankly I don't really care. You're the one that wants to be a healer," Tiff said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah Willow, you wanna be a healer?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Ever since the potion accident I've wanted to. I had such nice healers helping me, that it inspired me," I said, placing the books on the ground.

"That's very noble of you," commented George.

"Blah blah blah. Willow, show me to my room," Tiff demanded, picking up her things."Alright, hang on," I said rising from my seat on the couch.

"We'll see you later guys," I said to the twins and picked up the presents. With Tiff right behind me, we headed up to the girls dorm. This was going to be great! I haven't seen Tiff in three months. It's going to be awesome spending some time with her!

* * *

Tada! I hope you liked it. I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I just decided to stop it here. I think its because I used up all my creativity writing a different story with my friend and right now I'm waiting for another shipment to come in. And the next chapter will not be up next Monday. I am super busy this week, going down town and on college visits and what not that I am not going to have any time. Sorry about that. Like I said right now I should be sleeping cuz I have to wake up early tomorrow (Doctor Who marathon! Woo!) but since I'm a night owl I can't seem to go to bed early. Ah, oh well.

I believe that is it for now. REVIEW!


	13. Brainstorming

Sorry for the delay! I have not given up on the story, I was just away visiting colleges. I have done nothing practically all summer and now, all at once it's like GO GO GO! ANYWAY I would like to thank bluebookbutterfly, DrakeFan077, and GASPLudwig for reviewing; DrakeFan077, Carma09, and PhoarTeenyEmos for adding this story to their favorite story list; WhatAmIReadingToday, GASPLudwig, and PhoarTeenyEmos for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

"Since I'm an exchange student, they gave me my own room. There's only one bed, but we can share," I rambled as we made our way up the stairs to my room. I pushed open the door with my butt since my hands were full. "And now there are two beds." I walked in and placed my gifts on my bed.

"No need for the bed, I don't plan on sleeping," she said tossing her bag on the other bed.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause I only have a day here and I'm not gonna waste a second of it. Not even for sleep." She hopped on her bed. "So that was Fred. I like him, but you know he looks exactly the same George."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How can you tell them apart?"

"My eyes. If it wasn't for that I don't think I would be able to."

"I sure as hell can't, so instead I'll just refer to them as Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"And how will you know which one is which?"

"Ah Goddamn it!" I laughed as she fell back on the bed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine then I'll just point and say 'you there'. That should work right?" I just laughed. "Oh that's helpful."

"Oh how I've missed your bitter and sarcastic sense of humor," I said as she sat up again.

"What can I say; I have that effect on people. But that's not the point, I demand to hear all about what happened at this Christmas Eve Dance...Ball...thing."

"It was called the Yule Ball and I'm glad you mentioned that." I then told her the whole story. I told her about dancing with Hermione and Viktor and then joining the others. When I told her the part about how Alicia was cheating on Fred, she interjected.

"Ha! Drama. Can't escape it no matter how many oceans you cross." When I told her about how Alicia and I had a little tussle she jumped up and hugged me. "'Bout time you kicked her ass. I bet you could have taken her. Oh how I wish I was there! I could of been your right hand man."

"You would have killed her long before I got the chance."

"You are absolutely correct." She smiled and began to walk around the room. "So what all do you do here?"

"The same thing that I did back home. I eat, sleep, study, go to classes, hang with friends, bathe, the usual."

"That's all? Lame!"

"Well there's Hogsmead. I think we can go there today. I remember someone saying that since most people stayed here for Christmas holiday that they're allowing us to go to Hogsmead on Christmas to like meet up with family and what not. We could go there if you like."

"Yes! It'll be like a field trip!" She darted to her bag and began to pull clothes out. "Here it is!" She shouted as she pulled out a winter coat. I grabbed my coat that was hanging on a hook next to my bed. We both put our coats on.

"Ready? _Allons-y_!" She froze and help up her hand to stop me from talking.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, offended. I laughed again.

"I didn't call you anything. _Allons-y _is a French expression for 'let's go'. I heard this chick from Beauxbaton teaching this other chick from Hufflepuff-"

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

"Another house. Anyways, she was explaining words like _Oui_, _S'il vous plaît_, _Je m'appelle_, _Enchanté_, _Bonjour_, and I already know what those mean. I never heard _allons-y_before, so I thought, why not use it more often and try to be more multi-cultural?"

"You're in a different country. How much more multi-cultural can you get?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go." I grabbed her hand and we left the room. When we reached the common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in there. "Hey guys! This is my friend Tiff. Tiff this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." They all pleasantly said hello.

"You're Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter? You're not yanking my chain or anything?" Tiff asked.

"Um no. I'm the Harry Potter." Tiff reached down and shook his hand."It is so cool meeting you." She let go of his hand then looked over at me. "Are we going?"

"We're going to Hogsmead. See you guys later," I called to the trio as Tiff and I left the common walked through the castle, occasionally talking. Tiff was still very amazed. Watching her look around, made me think of my first day here. It seems like so long ago when it was only a few months. "What the hell is that!" Tiff exclaimed and pointed toward a ghost that was floating above us.

"That's just one of the ghosts. I'm not really sure who that one is, but most of the time they don't do anything."

"Ghosts? Really? Wish the Academy had ghosts. Do you know how cool that would be?" We continued our way out of the castle and before we knew it, we were entering Hogsmead. I was pointing out different shops.

"Where would you like to go first?" I asked her. She spun around in a circle a few times before pointing at Honey Dukes. We entered and found a table to sit at. Within a few moments, someone came to take our orders.

"So how do you plan on reeling in Fred, 'cause obviously you have him hooked. You just gotta land him." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair as she spoke.

"I'm not really sure yet. Any suggestions?" I asked her.

"Well they gave you a prank book for Christmas, and you told me before that pranking is their thing, so fight fire with fire. Prank them. I'm sure they'll find it a turn on."

"Yeah but this is me you're talking to. You know I'm not good at that stuff."

"What about the one you pulled on Mark? That was good. That was freaking amazing actually."

"Oh yeah. I'll just do that one again. C'mon Tiff! You're the brains."

"Alright, alright now stop talking, brain thinking, hush!" She put her hand on her chin and began to ponder some thoughts. "I got it! You pointed out a joke shop; we'll go there and look around. I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something."

"I like it. And you know, before the twins told me that they were gonna prank me when I least expect it."

"So now you'll be able to get them before they get you." Just then a tray floated by with our drinks. Tiff grabbed hers. "And it will be the most epic prank that the two of us have ever pulled." I grabbed my drink.

"Cheers!" I said and we banged our drinks together before taking a sip of it. Oh yes, this will be epic.

* * *

TADA! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, you may have noticed that I made reference to a couple different things. In order to try and get a few more reviews and maybe some ideas, I decided to have a little contest. If you can name the reference and tell me what it's from, I'll name a character after you, or if you have an idea that you would like to see in the story I'll try and tie it in. And don't worry, I'll give you credit for it. Next chapter probably won't be this Monday because I'm leaving again to go on vacation. Cedar Point! WOO!

And this next part it just me complaining (yet again. My friends have heard this for the past week or so, bless them) so if you want to skip it, go right ahead. I would like to thank the BBC for making the last 2ish months of my life meaningless by cutting out the most important part (at least to me) of Journey's End, as well as cutting out a very important part in The Planet of the Dead. Sure they say it again in The Waters of Mars but you can clearly tell that it was suppose to be said earlier. So thank you BBC America, thank you SO much (sarcasm).


	14. Pranks

Sorry for the delay! I've just been lazy and it seriously took me THIS long to think of a good prank. I'm still not really happy with what I got, but it'll have to do. I have lots of people to thank though! I would like to thank: Carma09, , bluebookbutterfly, vintage87, Lavender Llightning, Miriflowers, GASPLudwig, for reviewing. I would also like to thank these people and some others for other reasons, but I'm far too tired and lazy to do that now, I'll add it in the next chapter. Sorry. Also thanks to Carma09 who found on of the refrences. Congrats.

Disclaimer: Again with the laziness. You know I don't own anything, I know I don't own anything, ect ect.

* * *

After we had our drinks, we went to Zonko's to shop. "Good thing I brought money," Tiff said after checking out.

"Yeah," I said, "I spent all my money on my Yule Ball dress." We made our way back to the castle.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked her once we were in our dorm.

"Kinda. I just sorta bought things that looked cool. This is kind of a make-it-up-as-you-go-along plan."

"That's helpful," I said, flopping onto my bed.

"Oh hush up. You wanted my help so I'm helping. And since I'm helping, we're doing it my way. By doing things my way, we'll strike in the wee hours of the morning so we can plan all night, and if they want to prank us back, the only part of "us" that'll be here is you."

"Thanks Tiff, I knew I could count on you," I said. She then threw her pillow at me.

"Stop being so gloomy! We have work to do!" For the rest of the afternoon we sat in our dorm, plotting. We had several ideas, but because of our supplies, not all of them would work. I guess we should have thought of a prank before we went shopping. Oh well, this way is pretty fun.

By the time we knew what prank we would pull and how to go about doing it, it was time for dinner. "Are you ready for the best school meal you'll ever have?" I asked my best friend. She nodded her head and laughed. Together we made our way down the stairs and to the Great Hall. I sat in between the twins, while Tiff sat directly across from me.

"This food," Tiff said after a few mouthfuls, "is amazing! It's like its real!"

"Do they not have real food where you're from?" George asked.

"HA! No. The food at the Academy freakin' sucks! I think I might smuggle some out, 'cause frankly I'm tired of eating shit." Tiff continued to stuff her face.

"You still got three more meals here, relax," I said, laughing.

"Hey, shut it," she said, glaring at me. She placed her fork down and then took a drink from her cup. She placed the cup down and wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand.

"She's about to launch into a story," I whispered to Fred.

"Ooooiiiii," she said, dragging out the word. "That's a British thing to say right? Oi?" I nodded. "Ok then, oi...shh. Now then," Tiff began and launched into a tail, recapping everything that had happened while I was gone. Apparently with me gone, she's been spending more time with one of our other friends, Veronica. Her little sister Carson, arrived at the Academy and has been tagging along with them. According to Tiff she's "freakin' brilliant but damn annoying." She ended her story talking about how Erika was dating this guy that Tiff has been pining after for over a year. "..and she fully well knew that I have wanted him since I was a fither! Ugh! She is such a bitch sometimes. Why do I even bother to be her friend?"

"'Cause you're just as much of a bitch as she is?" I offered.

"Yeah that's true," she said. She could not deny the fact that she too, is a bitch. Fred and George had long since lost interest in what Tiff was saying. Not that I could blame them. The only reason I was able to put up with her long stories about whatever she felt like talking about, is only because I'm her best friend. As to why I'm her friend, I'm still not really sure about that one. At our first year at the Academy we were forced to be partners for potions. Ever since then we've been best friends. Later that year we met James and he introduced us to his big sister Erika and the rest is history.

When dinner was over Fred said, "You two coming back to the common room?"

"No, we're gonna go to the library," I said, glancing at Tiff and smiling. We needed to look up a few more things before our prank would be perfect.

"The library?"

"Why you going there?" the twins asked.

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, mind your own business and scoot along," Tiff said gesturing with her hand for them to leave us alone. The brothers exchanged looks before going on their way. "Now then, to the library!"

We stayed in the library for several hours. Needless to say we didn't work the whole time. We got distracted with other books and talked most of the time. "Tiff," I said after yawning, "its getting late and if they catch us out of bed we'll get in trouble."

"Fine," Tiff said, shutting the book she was just looking at. As quickly and quietly as we could, we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. "First thing tomorrow we're gonna set this into action!" Tiff shouted, jumping onto her bed.

"Mhm," I said, completely exhausted. I slowly changed into my pajamas, as Tiff continued to prattle about. She seemed wide awake.

I crawled into bed, huddled below the covers. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Tiff's annoyed voice, "Willow Mae Lamel you better not fall asleep on me!"

I awoke to the sound of things being jostled about. "Whhat?" I asked, sitting up.

"Finally you're awake! I've been up for hours," said Tiff.

"What time is it?"

"Eight. I was awake at four."

"Why. On earth. Would you wake up at four?"

"To prepare silly Billy!" For the first time I was able to take in what she was wearing. She had on a solid brown T-shirt, with camouflage caprices and white converse. Her hair was up in pigtails, just like before and she painted black lines under her eyes.

"You know you're not going to blend in with that," I said.

"I know, but I fell it really sets the mood. Now c'mon! Breakfast time! Alonso!"

"That's _allons-y_." I shook my head at her feeble attempt to mimic me.

"_Allons-y, _Alonso! It matters?" she yelled, then ran over and grabbed my arm trying to pull me out of bed. Once I was up she instructed me to get dressed and make myself look decent. Once I reached her standards, we went down to the common room. Not too many people were down there, probably all sleeping in or at breakfast.

"Tiff no one is up," I said collapsing on the couch.

"Then we shall wait!" she exclaimed, sitting next to me.

"Why couldn't we wait while sleeping?" I complained.

"No, 'cause I was bored out of my mind and I'm not going to get to see you again till summer. So shut up and deal with it." Tiff folded her arms across her chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning," came a voice from the stairs leading toward to girl's dorm. Ginny came bouncing down the stairs and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Gin," I said. "Oh I don't know if you met Tiff. Tiff this is Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, and the only girl. Ginny, this is Tiff, she's my best friend from back home. She's here as my Christmas present."

"Hello," Ginny said, pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you," Tiff said. Then she blurted out, "So what do you think about Willow here being madly in love with your brother?" I smacked her arm. "Ow, so abusive." Ginny laughed.

"Well I'm kinda surprised. Can't understand why anyone would like him really. He is my brother after all," she said with a smile.

"Tell me about it. I'm still wondering why my brother is married. Seriously it takes someone very special to love a guy like him. I mean I love him, but I have to, he's my brother. On his first date with his now wife, she asked him what he did for a living. His response? 'Well actually I'm currently unemployed,' then asked her what she thought about guys who got manicures once a month."

"What she say?" Ginny asked, actually showing interest in Tiff's story.

"Apparently guys with clean nails were a turn on for her. Go figure." The three of us continued to talk for about an hour when the twins came down.

"Boy I'm hungry! Let's get breakfast!" Tiff said, springing to her feet. She didn't wait for anyone's response before heading out of the common room and to the Great Hall. She just assumed we would follow. And we did. We had the same seating arrangements that we had for dinner last night. When the time was right, Tiff gave me a wink.

"Guys, what is that," I said pointing over Fred's head. The boys turned their attention to where I had pointed.

"I don't see anything," George commented.

"Oops, sorry. Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me," I said innocently and took a sip from my glass. The boys shrugged and repeated my action. Tiff smirked.

After breakfast the four of us were walking around the school, showing Tiff around some more. We were having a ball until the boys started complaining that their jaw hurt.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," I suggested.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll..." Fred stared but was cut off. His teeth, as well as George's began to grow. They kept growing and growing until they were four times their normal size. Tiff busted out laughing. I slammed my hands to my face, covering my smiling mouth.

"'Aybe 'e shoul' go to da 'ostiple 'ing," George said. Fred nodded his head.

"Good luck!" Tiff called after them. "Alright," she said turning to me once they were out of ear shot, "we don't know how long they'll be gone so we have to make this fast." She grabbed my hand and we ran as fast as our legs could carry us back to the common room. When we were safely inside she pulled out a fat tube from her back pocket.

"How'd you fit that in there?" I asked.

"They're bigger on the inside," she said simply. "You look out, I'll do the deed." she waved the tube in front of me and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. I stood on guard, making sure the twins didn't come back before she was done. A few minutes later she came back done with a triumphant smile on her face. She waved the tube in my face again. "Empty."

"Yes," I said with the same smile. We high fived then she stowed the tube back in her bigger on the inside pockets. "Let's go upstairs," I said and we ran back to our room.

We hid out there for awhile to avoid Fred and George so we wouldn't accidentally tell our plan. Well more me than her really. Around lunch time we come out for food and the boys still weren't back. We didn't really pay much attention to this and carried on our way. They eventually came back right after lunch.

"What happened?" I asked when they entered the common room.

"Dunno," said Fred. He touched his teeth.

"Madam Pomfrey don't know what happened. She just gave us this foul drink. Took forever for our teeth to shrink, didn't hurt much though. That was good." George copied his brother's movement.

"How tragic. Willow, come upstairs with me for a second." she grabbed my hand and we raced back to our room. "Ok, this is going perfect. Now for the final part." She reached into the bag of stuff we bought from Zonko's the day before. She grabbed a container and removed the lid. "Just stick your hands in here." I did as she instructed. The stuff inside was warm and sticky. "That's good," she said and I removed my hands. "Now remember, do not touch anything." I nodded my head and we made our way back to the common room.

"Tiff," said George once we had arrived, "what is with your outfit?"

"I just like to be different," she said shrugging. I giggled. Then I walked around the couch the guys were sitting on.

"You guys," I said ruffling their hair. I stepped back and watched in amazement as their hair began to grow. And not just their natural ginger color. First green, then purple, then yellow, then blue; each section about six inches long. They best thing was, they didn't even notice because the hair grew straight up, it didn't flop down in their face.

"Nice hair!" called some little first year. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Your hair!"

"Your hair!" The exclaimed, pointing at each other's heads.

"I can fix it!" Tiff pulled out her wand, and mumbled a spell. All the extra hair that grew came tumbling down, covering them. It was hilarious seeking them covered in multi colored hairs. I walked around the couch and gave Tiff a high five.

"You two did this?" George asked, removing a blue hair from his tongue.

"And the teeth," I added, still laughing.

"Not bad for beginners," Fred said, standing up and shaking the loose hairs off him.

"Thank you, thank you," I said as Tiff and I bowed. "Just wait till they discover our other little prank," she whispered to me. I smiled.

The four of us sat around and talked until it was dinner time. Dinner itself was very sad, because as soon as it was over, Tiff had to leave. She said good -bye to everyone-except me- during dinner. I walked with her to Dumbledore's office. Her bag was already there.

"Bye Tiff," I said, giving my best friend a hug.

"Bye Willow," she said returning the hug. "He likes you, trust me," she said softly to me. "See you this summer." she grabbed her suit case and stepped into the fire place.

"Tell everyone else I say 'hi'." She nodded and took a handful of floo power.

"The Academy of Magic and Spell Casting, America," she said and vanished in front of my eyes.

* * *

There you have it! Hope you liked it! I need to make two more disclaimers though: I don't own Doctor Who or 24. R&R!


	15. Risk

Hello! Here is the next chapter! And now it's time to thank people! woo! This shall include people from the last chapter because I was super lazy and tired when I posted that one. Sorry about that again. So I would like to thank: hinata-kitty98, vintage87, SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy for adding this story to their favorite story list; vintage87, bluebookbutterfly, Carma09, GASPLudwig, Blackluvah for reviewing; hinata-kitty98, Lavender Llightning, vintage87, starshotter5793, sweetypie200494, ..xxx, , , Blackluvah, cowgirl97, xXHellsxDreamerXx, , for adding this story to their story alert subscription; vintage87 for adding me to their favorite author's list; cowgirl97 for adding me to their author alert subscription. As you might be able to see, some of the names got messed up, and some didn't appear at all. I'm not sure why this happened, and I don't know how to fix it, but I'll try and put you in next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

P.S. yeah the "Dear Tiff" wasn't it in and that really bugged me so I had to fix it. It was there when I orginally wrote it, but then it just kinda went poof. Not sure why.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Tiff,_

_I miss you already! It's only been a day since you left and I wish you were back! But me complaining is not the purpose of this letter. The purpose of this letter is to tell you about what happened with the rest of our wonderful that night I stayed in the common room while the twins went upstairs for bed, just to make sure I was there so I could see. Within ten minutes they came back downstairs, in bright green pajamas and scowls on their faces. I just sat there innocently, per usual. Obviously they wanted to know what we did and how long it would last. I told them that you sprinkled all their clothes with a powder that would turn them bright green as soon as they were worn. That part was pretty obvious. Then I told them that it would only last a day, so they need not worry. They still weren't very happy about having bright green clothes. I told them that is a hell of a lot better than hot pink. They agreed, and they were mildly impressed with our work. But, of course, they then said that they were gonna prank me extra hard, but when I least expect it. I would just like to say thank you Tiff for putting me on their hit list. So thanks, thank you sooooo friggin much! _

_Anyway, I miss you tons! And can't wait to see you again,_

_Willow_

I folded the letter and stuffed it in my pocket. It's been three days since Tiff has left (I put one in the letter so she doesn't think I've been slacking in my letter writing). I put on my warm coat and left the castle to go send this letter to Tiff.

Once I had attached the letter to the owl, and sent it on its way, I headed back to the castle. It was super cold outside so I didn't like staying out for very long. My after meal runs have been put on hiatus until the weather get slightly warmer. As I was walking I spotted Fred and George coming my way. "Hey guys," I said pleasantly. They had forgiven Tiff and I for all that we did. They even said they were proud of us for it, and that they will get revenge.

"Hey Willow," they said at the same time.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Nowhere," Fred said, "George thought it would be nice if we went for a little walk."

"Is there something wrong with fresh air?" George asked, teasing his brother.

"I just owled a letter to Tiff," I informed them, "mind if I join you on said walk?" I know I wanted to get out of the cold, but I couldn't resist a walk with them.

"Not at all," Fred said, smiling at me. Tiny little butterflies, flapped all around in my tummy. Yes, I still got it bad for him.

The three of us walked around for several minutes, talking about this and that. From the corner of my eye, I could see Ginny sprinting toward us. She came to a sudden halt. "George, can you come help me with something?" she asked. I looked at the twins, confused.

"Sure Gin," he said, equally confused and the two of them jogged off.

"Any idea what that was about?" I asked, looking up at Fred.

"Not a clue," he said, still watching his brother and sister's retreating figures. I shrugged and we continued walking. Secretly, I was so happy that that happened. Now I get to be alone with Fred and talk to him one on one.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, after several moments of silence.

"Sure Willow."

"What exactly happened between you and Alicia?"

He sighed. "Well I had a suspicion that she was cheating, but I guess I just didn't want to believe it. Then you told me to go find her during the Yule Ball and there she was, wrapped up in one of those Durmstrang guys. 'Course I broke up with her right then and there. She was upset and threw a fit about it, but after awhile of her ranting I just walked away. I didn't need to put up with her shit."

"So, uh, you lookin' at anyone else since you're available?" I asked. I just had to know.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, kinda, but I doubt she's lookin' back." My heart skipped a beat. Sure the odds are small, but they're still there.

"Well you'll never know unless you do something about it." I looked up at him.

"She's already one of my friends, I wouldn't wanna ruin that." I grabbed his hand, making him stop walking.

"Take that risk. It might pay off," I said, looking him dead in the eyes. He looked back down at me, then up above my head. I followed his eyes. "Mistletoe?" I said, confused.

"Has that always been there?" he asked, still looking at it.

"I don't think so," I said, "and besides it's after Christmas, it shouldn't still be up should it?"

"Well since it's up there..." he said, looking away from it and down at me. I smiled and blushed.

"It wouldn't be right if we didn't honor the tradition," I said, my voice slightly shaky. Could this really be happening? If this is all really a dream, I'm going to be so pissed. But I knew it wasn't a dream the moment his lips touched mine. It was like a million million fireworks went off in my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I couldn't help but snake my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I was slightly on tip toes to reach him, but I didn't care. Every time his lips moved with mine, another wave of shock hit me. It just seemed so surreal.

When we pulled apart I asked him, "Was it worth the risk?"

"Definitely," he said, before pulling me in for another kiss.

In the background I could hear the unmistakable voice of Ginny Weasley. "See George, I told you it would work!"

* * *

You like? Yes? No? Maybe? Please R&R! OH! And did anyone watch Charlie and Myles on stickam Saturday? They were on for 24 hours. It was pretty cool. They read my tweet out loud and it made my night. I also saw Tom on there as well, sadly I missed Alex :( maybe next time!


	16. Second Semester

HI! Sorry it's been sooo long! I really am! I actually have to try in school this year, so that takes up most of my time. But today's my birthday so I thought I would you give you a gift, even though you should be the ones giving me gifts. ANYWAY, I would like to thank: ..xxx, , , Noobycakes, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, The Iradessa for adding this story to their story alert subscription; cowgirl97, Lavender Llightning, bluebookbutterfly, GASPLudwig, for reviewing; Lavender Llightning for adding me to her author alert subscription; jarjarlee, Gringotts713 for adding this story to their favorite story list. The same names are still getting jacked up when I put them on here. So sorry about that, but I have no idea how to fix it. Sad face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I have been in complete bliss since the day Fred kissed me, or should I say the first time he kissed me. We really didn't need words to confirm anything. It was as if that kiss said it all. And it did really. We've been together ever since then. Everyone, other than Alicia, was happy for us. Half of them thought that it was about time. Was it really that obvious that Fred and I liked each other? Maybe it's just one of those things that you can't see from the inside.

Classes had resumed. Since its second semester I finally get to redo my schedule. I dropped Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Divinations. I was also put into potions with Fred, which made me extremely happy.

It was the second week after semester started and I was in potions with Fred and George. We were instructed to partner up and create either a love potion or a draught of peace. Since Fred and I were already "in love" as George would say, we decided to make the draught of peace. George and Lee were busy making the love potion.

"We need three crushed up moonstones," I said reading from the book. Fred went to grab that, as well as several other ingredients from the cabinet. I heard giggling, and glanced over at Alicia and Angelina working on their potion. I could only assume that they went with the love potion. Quite frankly, I didn't like the idea of that. I'm sure Angelina wouldn't do anything, but I so don't trust Alicia.

"What'cha looking at love?" Fred asked, coming back. He placed the items on the table.

"Nothing," I said and we began making the potion.

"Weasley, Lamel," Snape said an hour and a half later, once we had finished making our potion. Reluctantly, he gave us a passing grade and the class was let out.

"Ready for lunch?" Fred asked, taking my hand as we left class. George quickly caught up to us.

"Actually I think I'm going to skip lunch today. I still have a ton of translations to do for Ancient Runes. It totally sucks coming in second semester."

"So library again?" George asked. For the past couple days I've been skipping lunch to go to the library and work on my translations for Ancient Runes. Since I missed first semester I had a ton of words that I need to translate on my own. In a few weeks I was going to be tested on the words to make sure I would be able to keep up with the class second semester.

"Then see you at dinner?" Fred asked.

"Totally." He gave me a quick kiss to which George "Aww"ed to and left for the Great Hall. I made my way down to the library to begin my boring translations. I wasn't finished by the time lunch was over, but I had to leave for my next class. I grabbed my books and papers and darted off to class.

The rest of my classes were normal. I walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, eager to see Fred. I was slightly disappointed to see that he wasn't there. I sat down next to George and asked, "Where's Fred?"

"He said something about not feeling well and just skipping dinner and going to bed," George said. Aw Fred's sick? I should do something nice and girlfriend-y for him. After dinner I snuck down to the kitchen (Fred and George taught me that at the beginning of the year) and had the house elves whip up a delicious bowl of soup. Carefully, I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, and up to the boy's dorm. Only one bed was occupied, which I assumed was Fred's. The curtains were closed and silent, so I decided to place the bowl of soup on his night stand and see if he was awake.

I thought it was a bit odd that absolutely no noise was coming for the closed curtains of his bed. I couldn't even hear him breathing. I pulled out my wand and performed the most useful spell my uncle even taught me; the peep hole spell. I small magical peep hole appeared in the curtain and I took a look. I also had a heart attack. On the bed were Fred and Alicia in yet another intimate pose. Furiously I yanked back the curtains to confront them.

"Excuse you!" Alicia said, covering herself by leaning on Fred.

"What. The hell. Is going on here?" I demeaned, anger bubbling inside me. I wouldn't be surprised if smoke was pouring out of my ears.

"What does it look like?" Alicia asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Fred, you're my boyfriend! How could you do this to me?" I stomped my food like a child and tears threatened to spill. I didn't care how immature I looked or was acting. I was damn pissed off!

"No, I'm not," was all he said. That broke my heart.

"Fuck you Fred Weasley!" I shouted.

"That's what I'm doing," Alicia said with a wicked smile on her face, before kissing him. I bolted out of the room, openly crying. I didn't care who saw me or what they thought; I just needed to get out. I needed to get out and as far away as I could. I ran from the common room and from the castle itself. I could faintly hear someone calling my name but I didn't care. I didn't stop running until I came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I was cold, terribly cold since I didn't even bother to grab a jack or anything. There was still snow on the ground and a painfully cold wind, biting my exposed flesh.

"Willow!" I finally acknowledged the voice that had been calling me. Through tears, I could see George running toward me. "What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"He's up there having sex with-_shagging_," I emphasized the British term, "that, that bitch!"

"What?" he asked, clearly not understanding.

"Your brother, my boyfriend, is up there," I pointed to the castle, "fucking that bitch Alicia!" I was near hysterical at this point. "Why would he do that George? Why?" Tears just continued to pour from my eyes. Fred was the first guy that I had dated and actually wanted to date in a long time. I genuinely cared for him.

"I'm sorry Willow," he said and pulled me into a hug. When he released me, I looked up at his face. He does look like Fred; well he should considering they are identical twins. Acting on impulse, I stepped forward and kissed him. I expected him to pull away, but he didn't. He kissed me back.

Standing there in the cold, kissing George while Fred up in bed doing his ex made me think; perhaps I'd chosen the wrong Weasley twin.

* * *

There you go! Don't hate me, it'll all work out in the end, but what's a story without some drama? The next chapter will be up a lot quicker, I promise. So please R&R, oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!


	17. Empty Vials

Here is the next chapter! Told you it would be up sooner! And you better like it cuz I gave up writing my paper for college to write this. I'm already half done with my paper so it wasn't that big of a deal, but still, appreciate. ANYWAYS I would like to thank: Noobycakes, Silvertounge Shur'tugal, cowgirl97, DrakeFan077, bluebookbutterfly, AngelicPegasus for reviewing; Mrs. Maggie-Alice Hale, xxlilmusicxx for adding this story to their favorite story list; xxlilmusicxx for addint me to their favorite authors list; mallo33, ineap, AngelicPegasus for adding this story to their story alert subscrpition. And I would like to give a special thanks to: Noobycakes, cowgirl97, DrakeFan077 for wishing me a happy birthday! and again to DrakeFan077 for pointing out that love potions are illegal at Hogwarts (my bad) which helped with the development of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

"Willow," George pulled away from me. I pouted. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Sure we should," I said, lunging at him, kissing him once more. I moved my hands down to his pants and began to unbutton them.

"Willow stop," George said, moving my hand away.

"C'mon," I whined, "don't you want me?" Fred.

"This isn't you," he said.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? C'mon, let's have some fun." Fred. I moved my hands back to his pants.

"Stop it," he said, moving my hand away again. "You don't want this."

"Of course I do, don't you?" Fred. I leaned in and tried kissing him again. He put his hands on my shoulders, holding me back.

"Willow!"

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" Fred.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he said, shaking me slightly. I went limp and started crying again, against my will. He pulled me into a hug. "It's ok," he whispered to me, "It'll be ok."

"C'mon," he said a few minutes later, helping me to my feet. "It's getting late, and it's bloody cold out here. Let's go back inside." He gingerly took my hand and led me back to the castle and up to the common room. When we got there, not a whole lot of people were present; just a small group of first years and Hermione, who was busy doing homework.

"You gonna be okay?" George asked me. I nodded my head and went and sat down next to Hermione. George sent a weak smile my way before heading up to the boy's dorm.

"Hey Hermione," I said. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"Hello Willow. You okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. She gave me a look, before turning back to her work. I decided that perhaps doing some homework would distract me. "Hermione, can I borrow your potions book?"

"Sure, but you're in a different level than me. I don't know how helpful it'll be," she said, passing me the book.

"Oh it's fine. I just need to use the glossary in the back and I'm pretty sure it's the same for all potion books," I said taking the book. I also snatched a piece of parchment and quill from her. She rolled her eyes.

"What did you do in potions?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"We just made some potions, either a drought of peace or love potion," I said as I began to copy down some definitions.

"Love potion? I thought those were banned at Hogwarts?"

"They are, but after Snape decided that we were 'bad' yesterday," Fred and George had set off a dung bomb under Snape's desk so he decided to punish the whole class, "he decided that today we would have to make really complicated potions. And of course the most complicated he could find, that fit our level, barely, were a drought of peace or a love potion. We weren't allowed to leave class with it, obviously 'cause..." I began to trail off. Love potion. Alicia and Angelina were working on a freaking love potion! That's it! Alicia must have given Fred some of the love potion at lunch!

"Willow?" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I've got to go," I said and dashed up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I ran into the dorm for the sixth years. Katie and Angelina were sitting on a bed laughing and talking. This other girl, Christina I think her name is, was sitting on another bed, reading. I didn't see Alicia.

"Hello Willow," Katie said, once she caught her breath from laughing.

"Hi Willow," Angelina said, her breathing coming back to normal as well.

"Angelina may I speak to you in private please?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Sure Willow," she said and walked over to me. I let her up to my room where I could talk to her without anyone around. "Everything okay?" she asked once we were inside.

"What potion did you make today?"

"The love potion. And man that was hard! We barely passed," she said.

"What were you and Alicia talking about while you were making the potion?"

"Um we were just jokin' around about who we would give it to," she said, giving me a funny look. "Why?"

"Did Alicia take any out with her?" Angelina didn't say anything. "Angelina please! I need to know!"

"Okay! She did! But she said that she was only taking it 'just in case'. She never said who she was gonna use it on, if she was gonna use it at all."

"Well I think she used it on Fred," I said, taking a step toward her.

"If I would have known that she was gonna use it on Fred I never would have let her take it, I swear! You and Fred are so cute together! And, even though Alicia's one of my best friends, she's a player."

"How much potion did she take out?"

"A couple vials full."

"Can you get me one of the vials?"

"What for?"

"I have an idea," I said with a smirk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next evening, I was patiently waiting in the common room for Alicia to come in. It was Saturday night and most people spent the day at Hogsmeade. Not me. I stayed at the castle and finished up all my homework, then made sure I was prepared for Alicia. George and I didn't really talk much today. I felt really bad about what I did last night. I never met to come on to him. I know he likes Angelina. After the Yule Ball they talked a little more, but still neither of them made a move. But it was kind of cute they way they kept stealing glances at each other, then quickly blush and look away.

I knew I would have to talk to him eventually, and eventually came entirely too soon because right at that moment, him and Lee walked into the common room.

"Hey Will," Lee said. I smiled and waved.

"George can I talk to you?" I asked timidly. Lee made his way up to the boy's dorm while George came and sat next to me. "Listen, I'm really sorry about kissing you last night and then trying to take your pants off. It's just-" he cut me off.

"It's ok. You were really upset and not thinking straight. I understand."

"Friends?"

"Friends," he said and I leaned over and hugged him. "So what do you plan to do about Fred and Alicia?" I had told him that Alicia gave Fred the love potion, but that was about all I said to him all day.

"Oh, I have a plan," I said with a wicked smile.

"Ah I like that smile. It's just like the ones Fred and I give when we're up to no good," he said.

"Which is pretty much all the time," I added.

"Right you are Willy. Right you are." We both laughed. We were brought out of our laughter, but the sound of someone else laughing. I turned to the portal and saw Fred emerge, with a laughing Alicia on his arm.

"Oh Fred, you're so funny," she said, and then stopped when she saw me. I stood up.

"Hello Fred. Hello Alicia."

"What do you want Lamel?" Alicia asked.

"Oh I was hoping you could help me with my potions, since you're _so_ good at it." She eyed me suspiciously. Then she kissed Fred on the mouth, roughly, which made my blood boil.

"C'mon mate," George said, dragging Fred away.

"But Alicia-" he started to say before George interrupted him.

"Will be right down here. Now c'mon!" Once they were gone, Alicia took a step forward.

"What could you possibly want?"

"I want you to admit that you gave Fred that love potion you brewed up in class the other day."

"Alright I did. What are you going to do about it?" she asked, taking yet another step toward me.

"Nothing so long as you stop giving it to him."

"Now why would I do that?" I reached down and picked up a plastic bag on the table. In the bag was a empty vial.

"This," I said, holding up the bag so she could see it, "contains a vial that you used to give Fred the potion."

"You can't prove that."

"Maybe not magically, but there are muggle ways to prove it. There's still some residue of the potion stuck to the inside of the vial with your finger prints covering the outside. Now that may not prove that you gave it to Fred, but it will prove that you took some of the potion out of class, even after Snape said not too." She tried to snatch it out of my hands but I pulled back. "Give me the rest of the vials containing the potion, and don't try to cheat out a couple 'cause I know how many you have, then I'll give you this one."

She glared at me before marching up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I followed her to her room. She reached under her bed and handed me a cloth pouch. I emptied it out on the bed, causing both filled and empty vials to fall out. I counted them. I looked up at her. She threw hands up in defeat and handed me several more that were in her purse. "There, that's all of them. You happy now?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

Honestly I had no idea how many she really had. I was just bluffing, but apparently it worked. I tossed her the vial that I had in the baggy then scooped up all the other vials. I left the room and went directly to the bathroom before dumping the rest of the potion in the toilet. "Good riddance," I said as I flushed. I went back to my dorm and decided to go to bed.

In the morning Fred was still acting like he was in love with Alicia. It was a little annoying, but as the day wore on, he slowly started to come out of it. By dinner, he was back to normal. "I'm so sorry," he said for the hundredth time. To him, everything that happened with Alicia seemed like a dream. When I told him that it really happened, he felt horrible and wouldn't stop apologizing. I even told him about what happened between George and me. He was a little upset about that at first, but then I reminded him about what he had done, so he forgave me. I think it was a fair play of the guild card.

"Just promise you'll never do anything like that ever again," I said once we were in the common room. George was busy talking to Angelina, which was super cute. Fred and I were on the couch together. I was curled up at his side and he had his arm around me.

"I promise," he said, looking down at me. I smiled, and reached up to kiss him. It was so nice to have him back to normal.

* * *

Well, what do you think? bluebookbutterfly suggested that I keep Willow with George instead of having her go back to Fred. Honestly, I kinda like that idea, but not for the story. Instead I was thinking of writing a one-shot 'what if' type thing where that happened. What do you guys think? R&R


	18. Valentine's Day

I don't have much time so let's get right to the thanking! I would like to thank: DrakeFan077 and bluebookbutterfly for reviewing to my story. Oddly enough, that's it. Kinda sad about that but oh well, I'll take it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Things have been going smoothly since the whole Alicia love potion incident. Well except on Valentine's Day. Of course things started out normal, like they always do. I came down in the morning, eager for breakfast and Fred was waiting for me and a sly smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day love," he said. From behind his back he pulled out a single white rose.

"Aw you remembered," I said reaching him. I threw my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips.

"'Course, how could I not?" He smiled and I kissed him again. I stepped out of his embrace and plucked the flower from his hands. I gave it a sniff, only to be surprised by the fact that it didn't smell. I felt its petals.

"You gave me a fake flower?" I asked, turning my attention back to Fred.

"It's not just a fake flower; it's like a mood flower. Changes color based on your mood; made it myself. Thought it would be a good product for when George and I open up our joke shop," he slung his arm around my shoulder, "and you get the very first one."

"Aw that's so sweet. Thank you!" I twirled the rose in my hand. It changed from white to a dark pink. "What color does that mean?"

"That color means you like me a lot. The closer to red, the closer to love," he said, pulling me closer to him. Wow, this flower really does work. I wouldn't say that I'm completely in love with Fred, well not yet anyways, but I would say that I'm pretty close. And this rose reflects that perfectly.

"Aw how cute," we turned and saw George mocking us.

"Oh shut up George," I said, rolling my eyes. The three of us then made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was so adorable to see all the happy couples together. George even went and gave Angelina a card, after I had told him that she would totally love one.

"They make such a cute couple," I said to Fred while George was busy flirting with Angelina.

"Now if only George would puck up enough courage to ask her out properly," he said back to me.

"Gonna tease him about it?"

"You know it," he said with a wink. I gently smacked his arm. We finished breakfast with some time to spare, so Fred and I went back to the common room.

"I made you something else," he said once we were inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"You made me something else? Yay!" I jumped out and down with excitement and snatched the box from his hands. I opened it. "Candy?"

"Hope you like them," Fred said, smiling. I picked up an orange piece and popped it into my mouth.

"A little bitter," I said as I chewed. "But not bad really. Maybe if you add more su-" suddenly I got a queasy feeling in my stomach. I slapped my hand to my mouth and darted up the stairs to the girl;s dorm. I barely made it to the toilet in time. It was horrible. I thought it would be best if I went to Madam Pomfrey, but every time I stood to walk out of the bathroom, another wave of nausea hit me and I was forced back to the toilet. I didn't even realize I had that much in me to throw up. It was unnatural. I really wanted it to stop so I could get to class.

"Willow?" I took my head out of the toilet to see Ginny coming towards me.

"Ginny! You gotta help me! I can't stop pu-" my sentence was cut shot and I was forced to look back into the toilet.

"Here," she said. I could hear her crouch down next to me as I kept puking. When I was done, I looked over at her. She had a small purple candy in her hand.

"I don't think that's gonna work," I said and I reached up and flushed the toilet.

"Just eat it," she said. I grabbed the candy and ate it before I could vomit again. I sat still for several moments and I didn't feel sick at all!

"Ginny it worked!" I stood up.

"I would hope it would. Fred sent me up here with it."

"How weird, I had just eaten a candy Fred made me and then I just randomly ended up puking my guts up, and then some." I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. There were no cups, so I stuck my head under the facet. I switched the water around in my mouth before sipping it out in the sink.

"That wasn't just candy. That was a Puking Pastille; another one of Fred and George's inventions. The orange makes you puke and the purple makes you stop." I turned and looked directly at her.

"He did this to me on purpose?" I asked, infuriated with him for it.

"Yeah he said it was for that prank you and Tiff pulled on him and George."

"Oh he is going to pay for this," I said, an idea forming in my head. When I got down to the common room, Fred was gone; probably wanted to avoid my wrath. Can't say I blame him.

The next time I saw Fred I acted like I was all cool with what he did, for which he was grateful. Little did he know I was plotting my revenge.

When we were walking to the common room after dinner is when I decided to execute my plan. Glancing to make sure to teachers were around, I shoved Fred into the nearest closet. "Willow what-" he began to asked, but I silenced him with a kiss. He responded my wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his face to make sure his lips couldn't escape mine.

"I'm sorry Fred, you just turn me on," I whispered in his ear. I could feel his body shiver, and I smirked. His hands went to the front of my shirt, and he began to undo the buttons. I made sure to have the bottom half of my body pressed up against him. He nibbled on my neck as his fingers worked the buttons. Suddenly I felt something against my leg. Perfect. I pulled away from him.

"Time for class!" I exclaimed cheerfully and redid my buttons.

"What? But we were just...?" he stammered. I grinned as I noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Sorry Fred but we can't miss class," I adjusted my shirt one last time. Once I was perfect I gave Fred a quick kiss on the lips before saying, "That's what you get for giving me that Puking Pastille."

* * *

Tada! There's only going to be one or two more chapters left! Can you believe it? I certainly can't. ANYWAY! R&R! It make's me smile. :)


	19. Wait

Hello! I couldn't wait til tomorrow to post so I'm doing it today! Tis the last chapter of this story, but never fear! I shall write a sequal! Not sure when it will be up though. But there will be one! ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: ox Kawaii ox, Lavender Llightning, Becca crazy LoL for reviewing; Becca crazy LoL, EmmyDarlin for adding this story to therir favoirte story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, I'm not really sure when some of the stuff actually took place or if they had exams this year or what not so I just kinda put in what I felt would work, so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

The second task came and went. Fred and George took a lot of bets. I didn't really like the fact that they were taking money from kids, but there was nothing I could do so I let them be. I found it rather amusing that Harry was suppose to save Ron, and encouraged the twins to pester both of them about it.

The third task didn't go over as smoothly. The other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, died. And if that's not bad enough, Voldemort is back. Harry met him in this graveyard. And to top off the year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was really a Death Eater in disguise. I was going to write Tiff a letter about it all, but then I decided that telling her in person would be better.

It was sad thinking about the fact that in a few days I would be going back home. I really didn't want to. I felt such a deep connection to this place and these people that I didn't want to leave them. And let's not forget that I really don't want to leave my boyfriend. That part killed me the most.

Harry gave his prize winning money to the twins to help them open up their joke shop. I thought that was really sweet. The twins even said that they just might allow me to work with them and that if I do, I should feel "privileged to work with such pranking masters." I rolled my eyes.

The night before I left, Fred and I were alone in the common room. It was rather late at night, we had just finished our final exams and the whole house we celebrating. Most everyone had gone to bed after having such a long and exciting day. Tomorrow, before everyone leaves, Dumbledore's suppose to give a speech about what happened the night of the final task.

Fred and I were cuddling on the couch by the fire. I was slowly starting to drift asleep by the lull of his heart beat. "You should come over sometime this summer. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind. She likes having guest," he said, jolting me from my drifting.

"I don't think my mom would like that very much. She's kinda overprotective of me," I said.

"Well you could ask couldn't you? Or don't even ask at all and just come, live a little on the risky side."

"Regardless, we have to write each other, all the time."

"Most defiantly."

I looked up at him. "I love you," I said. We have yet to say the three powerful words to each other. I wanted to make sure I meant it, and I think he wanted me to say it first.

"I love you too," he said and I reached up and kissed him good and hard. He responded nicely, and slowly and gently, pushed me down so I was laying on the couch and he was on top of me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt as we continued to kiss passionately. His hand slowly brushed the skin of my leg, going up under my skirt. I gasped and moan as he took the opportunity to easily slip his tongue into my mouth. I responded positively and moved my hands around his neck, my fingers running though his hair. He started to unbutton my blouse, but I pushed his hands away and started to do it myself since I'm faster. Once that task was completed, I tugged his shirt off. I marveled at his almost six pack abs and flat stomach.

He turned his attention to my neck, and began to slowly kiss down it. I moan his name as he nipped at my sensitive flesh. One hand of his was busy tugging down my bra strap while the other was creeping up my leg again. That one found its way to the hem of my undies and began to pull them down. "Fred wait," I said, pushing him off me.

"Something wrong love?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I love you-" I began.

"And I love you too," he said, cutting me off.

"I love you, and I haven't actually loved someone in a long time. All my past boyfriends, well most of them at least, I've just dated 'cause I was told to. But I actually care about you Fred, and so, I kinda wanna wait," I said with a sheepish smile. He let out a breath and hung his head.

"You really wanna wait?" he asked, looking up and meeting my eyes. I nodded. He sighed. "Alright, we'll stop." He got off of me and sat upright on the couch.

"Already got you started?" I asked, sitting up as well.

"Yep."

I smiled. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to this time," I kissed him on the cheek. We resumed our cuddling position, both still shirtless. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by a very loud voice.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" I slowly opened my eyes to find George standing in front us of. I could tell that this would be a moment that neither of us would live down for quite awhile.

After lots of mocking from George, Fred and I went up to our separate dorms to freshen up and get all of our things together. Once we were changed and all packed up, we met back down in the Great Hall where we had breakfast. After breakfast, Dumbledore proceeded to tell us about how Cedric was murdered my Lord Voldemort. I didn't really know who Cedric was, so it didn't hurt me as much as some of the other students. What did concern me was the fact that Voldemort was back.

After the speech, it was time for me to leave. I gave all my new friends hugs and promises to that I would write them; promises that I would be sure to fulfill. Fred was allowed to walk me to Dumbledore's office.

I gave him a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said, as I pulled out of his arms. I stepped into the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Lamel house hold, 567 East Cottage, Wisconsin, America," I said and I threw the powder in the fire. I know the trip took a half hour, but it seemed to go by so much faster than the first time. When I arrived home Tiff was waiting for me.

"WILLOW!" she screamed and jumped on me before I could properly get out of the fire place.

"It's good to see you too Tiff," I said as I pat her back. She got off me and grabbed my suit case.

"C'mon! We've got so much to catch up on!"

"Oh yes we do," I said as the two of us made our way to my room. My parents were probably out somewhere, which was fine with me. When we finally reached our destination, we hopped on my bed and I began to tell her everything that happened since she left. She was super delighted to find out that Fred and I finally got together, since I had neglected to write to her about it.

I missed Tiff dearly, but deep down I wished I was back at Hogwarts with Fred. I'm not sure if my mother would let me go and stay with him during summer break and I know for sure she wouldn't let him over here. Well whatever happens, I'm sure Fred and I will find away to be together.

* * *

Well there you have it, the final chapter! Even though this stories over I would still like some reviews :)


	20. Preview UPDATED

GREETINGS! I just thought I would give you a little preview of the sequel that IS NOW UP! Go check it out! Also, the one-shot I talked about earlier, where Willow stays with George is up as well. It's called Is It Right? The sequel to The Exchange Student is currently called From Different Places, but that might change.

_

* * *

___

It had been one week since school got out. That also means that it had been a week since I last saw Fred. I had written a letter to him, but I know it can take quite awhile for a letter to get all the way to England, plus the time it'll take to get back to me. About half way though the second week, I got a reply from Fred. We agreed that this coming Friday, I would inform my mother that I would be spending the night at Tiff's, the I would floo over to his house and stay the night there. It was already agreed that there was no way my mother would approve of Fred and I being together.

On Friday I had my bag packed and I flooed to Tiff's house. "Hey Stacy," I said to her younger sister who was standing next to the fireplace when I arrived.

"Tiff's in the shower and don't ever call me Stacy again," she said, folding her arms across her chest. She was three years younger than Tiff, but like her in every way, from appearance to personality; which is a very scary thought if you think about it.

"What is it with this family and people hating being called by their full names?" I mumbled as I stepped out of the fireplace. "Do you know how long she'll be?"

"I'll go ask," she said and headed out of the room.

"Thanks Stace," I called to her. I tossed my bags onto the couch and began to pace around the room.

"I'm not even fully dressed yet! Let go of me!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Tiff and she was pulled into the room by her little sister. She was in a tank top and undies, yeah defiantly not fully dressed. "Oh!" she said once she saw me, "you're here! And what are you wearing?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I laughed as she glared at Stace.

"I have an excuse," she said, shoving Stace away. Stace gave a huff before sulking off. "You don't," she said and began to circle me. "Turquoise tank top, not a bad color but don't you think it's a wee bit too short?"

"I wear tank tops like this all the time during the summer and you've never had a problem with them before," I placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah but that was before you left for a year," she said and came up to me. My tank top ended right above my belly button, exposing some of my stomach. She grabbed the part of my stomach that was exposed before saying, "You've gain weight." I slapped her hands.

"So I may have put on a pound at the most, but I still look good," I said and twirled. My white mini skirt twirled with me.

"A pound?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight so it was all on one foot.

"Pound and half," I said, tossing up my arms, "but everything still fits, almost perfectly," I added with a small smile.

"Which is something that we'll work on after your hot date with Fred. Now move it bubble butt! Don't keep your man waiting!" She then proceeded to shove me towards the fireplace.

"Can I at least have my bag?" She responded my throwing it at me, knowing me backwards so I was completely in the fireplace. "Thanks," I muttered.

"Now go on and be with your man," she said and waved. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some floo powder.

"The Burrow," I said and threw down the powder.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just thought that I should tell you, the sequel to From Different Places is up NOW! And incase you didn't know, here's a preview. Also, if this is your fist time reading and you have yet to read F.D.P. I made sure that this preview doesn't really spoil anything! Though perhaps you should skip this part and go straight to the next story.

* * *

As predicted, Mrs. Wealsey was livid when she found out about us leaving Hogwarts. She separated me from the twins and as she gave us each a separate lecture. I was set in the room I shared with Ginny and Hermione as I awaited my turn. Every now and then I could hear her really shout, and put emphasis on certain words like "..._CAN'T BELIEVE_" "..._CLOSE TO FINISHING_" "_WHERE DID I GO WRONG_", and of course "..._DRAG WILLOW INTO THIS_".

I laid down on the bed, my head slightly cushioned by the pillow. The screaming stopped and I could hear stomping approach the door. With a bang the door flew open, relieving a not-to-happy Mrs. Weasley. I barely lifted my head from the pillow as she came stomping into the room. "You best look at me when I talk to you," she said standing over the bed, her hands on her hips. Her face was almost as red as her hair. I reluctantly sat up on the bed to face her.

"I am very very disappointed in you Willow Lamel. You were so close to finishing school! And from what I hear, you get top notch grades! What could possibly have possessed you to make you leave school so close to the end?"

I swallowed the large lump that was forming in my throat. Another one was right there to take its place. "I couldn't leave Fred," I choked out. Mrs. Weasley's stern, hard looked softened ever so slightly.

"I understand you're infatuation with my son, but that is no reason to leave school so close to finishing!"

I threw myself back on the bed. "I know! I know! It was incredibly stupid and I'm going to regret it for a long long time!" A few tears escaped my eyes.

It was a few moments before Mrs. Wealsey spoke again. I think she was taken aback slightly. She probably expected me to somehow justify my departure. There's really no reason other than the fact that I can't be away from Fred that long.

Mrs. Wealsey sighed in frustration before continuing. "That's not the only reason why I'm upset. Fred and George said that they bought a place in Diagon Alley for their joke shop that also has a flat above it. They said that you would be joining them there."

"I'd have my own room." Now there's a bold face lie. Fred will indeed be sharing that room with me, but Mrs. Weasley doesn't need to know that.

"Now don't you start lying to me Willow. I am not in the mood for lies on top of everything else that has happened. I darn well know that George will be the one with his own room, and that you will be sharing with Fred." I remained silent. "You are too young for that! You're still children! And you've barely been dating, there's no need to rush these things." I just continued to cry. "Willow?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley! I really am! I know I screwed up! I screwed up so badly, again and again! I just can't do anything right!" As I sobbed into the bed, I felt Mrs. Weasley sit down next to me. She began to rub my back to try to sooth me. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately.

"I know you've made some mistakes Willow. We all have."

"But I bet they weren't as big and unfixable as mine," I grumbled. She gave my back a gentle pat.

"I may not be your mother, but since you've been dating Fred, I've started to think of you as my own." I smiled. "And I can help you fix this." I'm sure there's no way she can help me with my biggest problem though.

"How?" I asked anyway.

"Well you can start by not moving in with the twins. At least not just yet. If you're still with him in a few years then I don't see why you can't, but until then you can stay here."

"You mean you won't make me go home?" I was shocked. I thought for sure she would make me go back to America.

"Well here you'll be closer to Fred, but not too close. You can visit him when you like, and probably work in the shop as well. And Ginny adores having other girls around for her to talk to. I think it would be fine if you stayed here."

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley!" I sat up and embraced her in a hug.

"It's not a problem deary. But I do expect you to help out around here." I nodded. With one more hug, she got up and left.

So go check out the full version right now! Also, the fact that both The Exchange Student and From Different Places has 19, well 20 if you count the previews, chapters is just a coincidence. Just incase you thought that I did in on purpose, I didn't. It just sorta happened.


End file.
